Dulce tortura
by Karien-sama
Summary: traté de matar el dolor pero sólo traje más... "Dulce sangre...dulce tortura..." Sólo una voz que retumba en su cabeza,una voz que siempre la acompaña...hasta que apareció él,apartándola de la cuchilla...pero el dolor siempre vuelve... AU, CAP 12!¡Perdoon
1. I Presentaciones

Hola holita!nn esta historia en si pensaba hacerla one shot...pero...fallé (obviamente..) asique aquí está la primera historia que hice (no cuenta las infantiles de conejitos y demás xDD) bueno, antes que nada decir que esta historia va para mi nee-sa (mary va por ti!) que fue la primera (y unica hasta ¿ahora?) que ha leido esta historia y me dijo de ponerla ya aviso que...es un tanto...¿emo? si, exacto xD vino un dia de depresion y ayuda mucho evanescence(publicidad! nah!xD)

y bueno, ya terminando (creo que no hace falta por que obviamente, no soy rumi takashi pero bueno) aclaro que Inu no es mio ninguno de los personajes (no me refiero que Inu no sea mio en sueños ) y no está hecho con ánimo de lucro y esas esas (el aburrimientoy hobbie es lo que tiene) y sin aburrir más aquí va (disfrutadla):

--Presentaciones--

Estiró su brazo para así poder quitar el molesto ruido que la despertó. Las 7:30.Se talló los ojos con una delicada mano, para seguidamente estirar sus músculos y un bostezo se hiciera presente. Se levantó con gran pesar de la cama, si fuera por ella iría en pijama a las clases ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Estaba en bachillerato, lo mejor sería darse prisa o la regañarían por llegar, como siempre, tarde a clase…miró su ropa, y sin el más mínimo interés la eligió. "_Algo cómodo, después de todo...¿que más da?_" finalmente eligió una camiseta de tirantes negra lisa, sin ningún tipo de decoración, junto con una falda hasta las rodillas, azul oscura. La incomodaba la ropa ajustada, a veces parecía que no podría respirar. Una vez terminó se dirigió al cuarto de baño a peinarse, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Era una chica algo pálida, de estatura media, con unos grandes ojos chocolate y cabello largo azabache con unas graciosas ondulaciones, se lavó la cara como queriendo borrar de su rostro algo que seguramente sólo ella podría ver...miró de nuevo su reflejo, esta vez en el agua atrapada en el labavo, y no satisfecha quitó el tapón saliendo del cuarto.

Bajó con la cabeza gacha hasta la cocina, mirando en la nevera la comida que había para hacerse el rápido desayuno. Se preparó algo simple, desayunando sola como hacía los últimos días y una vez terminó y recogió todo, fue hasta una habitación en penumbras, en la cual se encontraba su madre. La abrió con cuidado observando cómo dormía, respirando con gran dificultad. Se acercó silenciosamente a su lado y la movió con cuidado del hombro.

-Mamá... ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que avise al medico?-Preguntó preocupada de su estado de salud.

-Ah Kagome...-Murmuró débilmente la mujer-ya te levantaste...lo siento no pude desayunar contigo hoy tampoco, no te preocupes por mí, sólo estoy un poco congestionada.

-Bueno, entonces voy a clase, no me gustaría llegar tarde...adiós y descansa-Añadió saliendo del cuarto con el ceño fruncido, una vez cerrada la puerta suspiro con fuerza y se dirigió a sus cosas para ir a clase...

Las 7:55.Al fin llegó a la que era su clase durante todo el curso, al entrar vio a sus compañeros, los cuales no la hacían caso, era como si ella viviera en una dimensión paralela, agena a los demás simples humanos.

Se sentó lo más aislada de la gente, como siempre, al lado de la ventana, y observó la calle. La gustaba ver como trascurría la vida afuera mientras la gente solo se preocupaba por sí misma.

Entró el nuevo tutor sustituto en la clase y los alumnos se tuvieron que sentar, cesando su charla. Una vez todos sentados, el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días chicos-Saludó seriamente el hombre mientras se aseguraba de tener todas las miradas sobre él-Voy a ser vuestro tutor y además os daré clase de filosofía, como supongo que ya sabreis. Bueno, comenzaré a pasar ahora lista, y como me gustaría conoceros y aprenderme cuanto antes los nombres, quisira que cuando os nombrara os levantaseis y nos hablarais un poco de vosotros ¿si? A ver, primero Akera Myoga...

¿Hablar sobre ella? "_será una broma... ¿verdad?_"Pensó Kagome desesperada. ¿Como podían hacerla eso? ella era feliz siendo una solitaria... "¿_de verdad?_" Sonó una molestosa voz en su cabeza "_¿De verdad crees que eres feliz?_" "_Si, ¿porque no?_" tenía una familia, o creía tenerla al menos, _"Aquello ya paso..._" recordó amargada "_No pareces muy segura ¿piensas volver a caer en oscuridad?_".No, no y no. No quería seguir por ese camino, quería dejar de pensar, olvidar...asique empezó a escuchar a sus compañeros intentando distraerse.

-Gensai Kikyo-Nombró el profesor.

"¡_Oh no! ¡Kikyo no! ¡Ya verás la presentación…!_" Pensó mientras se metía más hacia adentro de la mesa, escurriéndose por la silla como si se escondiera.

-¡¡Si!!Bueno hola a todos y...-Kikyo se apartó su largo pelo negro liso y miró a todos con arrogancia-Tengo casi 17 años y pues que decir que no sepáis ya de mi, ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!-Se rió de una forma extremadamente falsa. Sí...Kikyo era como la reina del instituto…todo el mundo la conocía y todos querían salir con ella y pertenecer a su grupo de popularidad, varias veces la dijeron insolencias del tipo "Eres muy parecida a Kikyo...¿por que no te vistes de una forma mas femenina y te haces su amiga?". Su amiga, ¡Ja!, ¡antes vendía su alma al diablo que hacerse amiga suya!-Sinceramente profesor, no creo que sea necesaria mi presentación, ¡todos me conocen!-Finalizó así, pero antes de sentarse de nuevo, dirigió una mirada coqueta a un muchacho. Kagome le miró y vio que tenía pelo largo plateado y unos ojos dorados, tenía cuerpo musculoso y... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba mirándole? Y lo más curioso… ¿yendo a su clase ahora se fijaba en él?

-¡¿Higurashi Kagome?! ¿Está?-Todo el mundo la miraba, entonces enrojeció al darse cuenta que todo el mundo descubrió que miraba embobada a aquel muchacho, el cual la sonrió arrogantemente mirándola a los ojos sin apartar la vista, lo que la hizo enrojecer aun más.

-Ah... ¡Si!-Contestó al fin levantándose torpemente, haciendo sonar fuertemente la silla-er...pues...me...me llamo Kagome Higurashi y...-¿Por que no podía parar de tartamudear? ¡¿Y porque ese chico no dejaba de verla con esa mirada tan acosadora poniéndola las cosas mas difíciles?!

-Ajá creo que hasta ahora todo sabemos que su nombre es Kagome si... ¿y...?-Repuso el impaciente tutor, toda la clase soltó una pequeña risa y vio de reojo como Kikyo aprovechaba a decir algo a aquel chico de ojos dorados para seguidamente ambos reír y mirar a Kagome, encontrándose sus miradas de nuevo.

-Esto...tengo casi 17...y bueno vivo con mi madre y alguna vez con…mi padre...y no tengo planeado todavía mi trabajo-Terminó algo mas tranquila.

-Bien... ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta que hacerla?-Propuso el profesor, entonces Kikyo alzo la mano y habló.

-¡Si! ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Cómo no puedes saber que trabajo estudiarás? que sepas que ser una bastarda no es un trabajo-Siseó Kikyo con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo así que todo el mundo se riera de ella, Kagome volvió a enrojecer y contestó con voz seca.

-No te preocupes...no me gustaría quitarte tu trabajo...pero verás, simplemente es que aun no he descubierto un trabajo en donde no tenga que volver a verte la cara-Declaró orgullosa Kagome como si nada, alzando la barbilla dandose una fortaleza que en realidad no poseía. Kikyo indignada fue hacia ella con ira, nadie se metía con la gran Kikyo..."nadie"

-¡Como te atreves! ¡Soy Kikyo Gensai! ¡Y yo al menos tengo una familia al contrario que tú, sucia zorra! y por si no sabías...-Se interrumpió Kikyo al sentir como el chico de cabellos plateados se encontraba al lado con su brazo sujeto fuertemente casi lastimándola, mirándola completamente serio.

-Basta Kikyo, déjala en paz ya-Kagome le miró sorprendida, nunca antes nadie la había defendido, bueno…excepto…

-Ejem...siéntense por favor, ¿bueno alguna otra pregunta?-Preguntó una vez sentados todos de nuevo.

-Si, yo-Anuncio el chico de antes-¿eres hija única? es decir... ¿no tienes hermanos no?-Vio entonces como Kikyo mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Her...hermanos?-Titubeó muerta de nervios sintiendo como aquella vocecita volvía "_¡¡Uoh!!Si...hermanos... ¿no le considerabas un hermano? pero después de aquello…_" "_¡__cállate! yo...no tuve nada que ver...nada..._" "_Si...eso te gustaría ¿verdad? todo es culpa tuya.._." "_No.._." "_Si...solo tu culpa...tu madre lo sabe...__" "¡No! mi...mi madre me quiere..." "__Si... ¿eso dice no? ¿Y tú de verdad eres tan tonta de creerlo? ¿Por quien crees que ella esta como esta?__" "Yo...yo-" "¡__Si! ¡Tú! ¡Sólo por ti esta así!... ¿y que pasa con tu padre? el si que lo dice...es quien mejor lo sabe..__." "¡¡cállate!!" "__Por tu culpa el...__"_

-¡¡CALLATE!!-Espetó Kagome delante de la clase sujetando su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Toda la clase se quedo callada observándola con los ojos muy abiertos algunos incluso con la boca abierta. Kagome no sabía que hacer o que decir, el tutor fue el primero en recuperar sentido y hablar.

-Uhm...señorita Kagome…-Comenzó el profesor, pero la tímida voz de Kagome intervino.

-Disculpe profesor...creo que no me siento muy bien...voy a la enfermería-Se excusó cargando la mochila mientras sentía la mirada de todos sus compañeros, siguiéndola sin perderse un solo movimiento, el tutor volvió a nombrar.

-Taisho Inuyasha, por favor en pie-Entonces Kagome vio como el chico de ojos dorados y pelo plateado, quien la había defendido y preguntado, volvía en si y se levantaba de su sitio justo a la vez que Kagome abría la puerta

-Oh...es verdad, no respondí a tu pregunta-Dijo Kagome con una mano en el pomo de la puerta sin mirarle, con la mirada fija en el suelo dándole la espalda-Soy hija única-Aseguró al fin saliendo de la clase cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en esta "_Conque Inuyasha..." "__Niña tonta...__" "Si...tienes razón...perdón, Koga..."_ recordó dirigiéndose a la salida sin siquiera notar las lagrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas.

REVIEWS por favor! críticas, amenazas, quejas...cualquier cosa nn

Karien-sama


	2. II Masoquismo

Repito. Los personajes **no **son mios, sino de Rumiko Takashi, lo único mio es la historia la cual no está hecha buscando ningun tipo de beneficio (excepto rewievs..n.n) una vez aclarado, siguiente;

_A veces siento que muero, ¿lo siento por mi locura o porque realmente estoy muriendo? Lo sabré dentro de poco..._

--Cap II, Masoquismo--

No sabía a donde iba, ni siquiera pensaba en ello, en ese momento no sentía nada, solo estaba sumergida en sus recuerdos, todas esas lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos no la importaban si que incomodaban un poco, pero no importaba, tampoco veía nada ni la interesaba. Sus pies la llevaban perezosamente a cualquier lugar, mientras ella únicamente se dejaba llevar sin resistirse, ¿Qué más daba donde fuera? Tampoco la importaba en ese momento ¿había algo que la importara? No. Andaba con la cabeza gacha, ya sabía ella que eso de hablar delante de todo el mundo no iba a ser buena idea, eso de relacionarse con la gente y mucho más tener amigos no era de ella, como si fueran totalmente opuestas las palabras "amistad" y "Kagome", quizá parecía un solitaria, bueno ¿y qué si lo era? ¿acaso importaba? No, claro que no importaba, ni eso ni lo demás…no quería a gente a su alrededor volando como mosquitos hacia su presa. Pero… ¿y si era ella quien era el supuesto mosquito? Se alimentaba de los demás…no, no podía ser…ella no era feliz viendo a la gente sufrir, pero la gente si parecía serlo cuando ella sufría… ¿eran entonces desgraciados si ella no lo era? Pero siempre estaba atormentándose, una y otra vez…como si fuera en realidad una vil masoca que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en dañarse a sí misma. Si, eso si era cierto…disfrutaba con su dolor, su propio dolor ¿tenía algo de malo? En realidad no, la gente lo disfrutaba ¿no era cierto? Y además estaba su mente…

Siempre pasaba igual, ese extraño suyo que la hacía recordar todo y la hacía sentir culpable era insoportable. Aunque al fin y al cabo todo lo que la decía era verdad. Su culpa, únicamente suya ¿había algo más únicamente suyo? "_el dolor__"_ Si, era cierto, ese dulce y amargo dolor era lo mejor que conservaba, único, nadie se lo arrebataria. NADIE. "_Mi exótico dolor…solo mío…solo mío…_" se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Era eso ser masoca, disfrutar con su dolor? ¿Era realmente malo tener algo únicamente tuyo? No dañaba a nadie, solo a si misma y ¿a quien le importaba? Ciertamente tampoco a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella le importaba.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba sentada de uno de los columpios de un vacío parque. A esas horas los niños estarían en las aburridas clases… "_mejor…así disfruto de mi soledad…_" levantó su mirada al cielo y habló hacia él...o más bien alguien.

-Koga…Koga…te echo tanto de menos…sé que me protegiste para que siguiera adelante pero…no puedo…-Negaba a la vez que se arrodillaba en el suelo, al ser un parque estaba lleno de piedras, de diversos colores y tamaños…rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, una piedra muy afilada, la cogió temblorosa…realmente era muy masoca, y además poco imaginativa ¿Por qué siempre terminaba igual? "_Ahora terminará todo…otra vez…_"

Se apoyó la piedra en la muñeca, y en el momento en que ejercía presión de forma débil, notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro haciéndola volver en sí. Abrió mucho los ojos a la vez que dejaba caer la piedra al suelo y se giró preguntándose si sería algún niño pequeño o adulto…¿preocupado por ella? Al volverse se encontró a una muchacha a su lado, tenía el pelo largo, liso y negro recogido en una coleta alta y con ojos marrones sobre los cuales tenía puesto ligeramente maquillaje color magenta…esa chica…Kagome conocía a esa chica, se fijo que estaba en su clase y, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Sango Eda.

-¿Qué…?-"_¿Por qué? ¡Déjame morir en paz! Quiero terminar con todo de una vez por todas…_"

-Hola…pensé que irías a la enfermería… ¿con que querías irte, eh?-comentó con una sonrisa…sonreía… ¿la sonreía a ella? Se sintió abrumada…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió levemente molesta frunciendo el ceño, ¿Quién era ella para hacer que fracasara nuevamente?

-El nuevo tutor me dijo que fuera contigo por si te pasaba algo…mi sorpresa fue cuando vi que te ibas lentamente, parecía que habías perdido el alma o estabas en trance…no se, la cosa es que como me preocupé te seguí, al ver que caías al suelo me preocupé y…en fin, ¡aquí estoy!-se sentía muy avergonzada…la había estado viendo todo ese rato…la cabeza la empezaba a dar vueltas ¿Qué pasaba? Perdía la fuerza…la mirada se la nubló hasta…que de repente no vio nada.

. . - - - . .

Sentía un gran dolor recorriendo por su cuerpo y todos y cada uno de sus miembros, los cuales eran enormemente difíciles de mover. Con gran esfuerzo abrió los parpados. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba haber llegado ahí…pero, ¿Dónde era ahí ? Al principio tenía la visión borrosa, pero enseguida se le pasó y vio todo como siempre. Era una habitación con varias camas y correderas, algunas recogidas y otras abiertas, tapando más camas. Las paredes eran lisas y blancas, del mismo color que las sabanas de todas las camas, era bastante silencioso ¿Estaba en un medico? ¿Por qué los lugares de medicina, ciencia, etc. Siempre eran blancos? Intentó incorporarse a pesar del gran dolor de cabeza que aun sentía, como si la taladrara la cabeza y un incesante pitido la envolviera. ¿Había perdido el conocimiento? notó que algo caía sobre su regazo, fijándose vio que era pañuelo, que al cogerle sintió húmedo. Llevó su mano a su frente, sintiéndola tibia y húmeda ¿había tenido fiebre? Fueron interrumpidas sus dudas por un chillido haciéndola girar alarmada. Vio Sango correr hacia ella toda angustiada.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Kagome! ¡Al fin despiertas! Me asuste mucho cuando vi que te desmayaste, ¡no sabia que hacer! En verdad estaba muy asustada así que tuve que tranquilizarme y ver que podía hacer contigo ¡pero no tenía idea! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A dónde podía llevarte? ¿Qué te había—?

-Sango… ¿puedo llamarte así?- Inquirió Kagome cortándola, intentado hacerla callar, era tremendamente parlanchina y no era bueno para su cabeza que se quejaba por el exceso de ruido. Al ver que asentía continuó-¿Dónde estoy?-Interrogó totalmente confundida. Aun no orientaba el lugar.

-Estas en la enfermería del instituto, no sabia que hacer así que te traje aquí-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh…-Inquirió Kagome, al fin caía. Por eso la sonaba tanto el lugar-Gracias…no tenías porque haberte molestado…-

-¡Que va! si no ha sido ninguna molestia…de echo ví como plantabas cara a Kikyo, a mi tampoco me cae bien-Le aclaró con una risita divertida.

-Bueno tampoco es de extrañar, es inaguantable-Aseguró suspirando sin mirar a Sango.

-Dicen que de cada suspiro se escapa un poco de felicidad-Comentó Sango cambiando de tema para no hablar de Kikyo "_Con que un poco de felicidad…no se como entonces aun continuo si creo no tener más felicidad…_" "_Oh vaya…tu solo tuviste unos años de felicidad, cuando estuviste con Koga, ¿recuerdas?_" "_Koga…_" ¡maldita voz interna! ¡No quería pensar en ello! ¡Ni en él! "_Si pero ¿desde que te dejó que pasó? ¿Tan dependiente eres? ¿Tanto le necesitas?_" "_Yo…nunca podré olvidar a Koga, él…_" "_Si, no podrás olvidarle… ¿Porque la culpa es tuya verdad? ¿Lo admites al fin? Tus suspiros son únicamente falsos, no necesitas dejar que se escape tu felicidad porque ya se escapo delante de ti ¡y no hiciste nada! Todo por tu dependencia…que asco das…_"

-Kagome… ¿Kagome? Eooo ¿estas?-Le preguntaba Sango pasando una mano enfrente de su rostro, intentando hacerla bajar de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? Oh perdón Sango estaba…pensando, ¿Qué decías?-Preguntó débilmente al mismo tiempo que se odiaba.

-No nada, no tiene importancia…-Aclaró mientras pensaba algo, indecisa…¿quería decirla algo?-oye Kagome…siempre estas sola y…bueno me gustaría ser tu amiga… ¿quieres?- cuestiono feliz dejando a Kagome con la boca abierta que la miraba como si fuera un fantasma, asique era eso lo que quería…pensaba que sería menos clara o que no lo diría, o algo menos…¿absurdo? parecía a punto de desmayarse otra vez pues se la veía muy pálida.

"_¿una…amiga? ¿Yo…?_" amiga…cuánto había esperado tener una…creyó tener una vez una pero resulto ser de lo peor… ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si Sango…? "_¿te traiciona? no lo dudes… ¿Quién no lo haría? Todos te odian…_" "_pero…ella me ayudó, parece buena persona…quizás podría…_" "_ ¡No! ¡No lo pienses! Te pasará lo mismo que con-_" "_¡Calla! No la nombres…_" "_¿quieres que te pase igual? ¿Serás capaz de tomar su confianza y no dársela tu?_" "_Yo la daría mi confianza…_" "_pobre ilusa…solo alguien tomo tu confianza y la defendió_" "_Koga..._" "_Correcto… ¿y tu que hiciste aquella vez? N-A-D-A ¡exactamente eso! ¡Nada!_"

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó preocupada Sango, hacía bastante que no decía nada quizá no debió de habérselo preguntado…

-Sango…lo siento pero…n…no puedo ser amiga tuya…-Respondió con gran dolor intentando contener las lagrimas "_Bien Kagome…se fuerte…solo el dolor es tu compañero…_" era masoca, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! No te caigo bien o… ¿o que? ¿Que pasa?-Kagome soportó las lagrimas y miró a Sango.

-Soy débil…-Se excusó levantándose rápidamente de la cama, a pesar que sintió un leve mareo salió corriendo de la enfermería con una lagrima rebelde cayendo por su rostro, como siempre, mientras escuchaba a Sango gritar por atrás.

-¡¡Kagome!!No… ¡no me rendiré! ¡Lograre que confíes en mi!-

Sin poder aguantar más ni mirar atrás, corrió como nunca, soltando todas las lagrimas reprimidas en la enfermería mientras se decía "_corre, no mires atrás…es el dolor…ya le conoces…no temas…acéptale, huye…eres débil…_" ¿siempre tenía que huir de todo? ¿Era era su forma de protegerse, huyendo de los demás? Era realmente patética…si, esa era la palabra…patética. Patética y masoca.

Fin Cap II.

Siento mucho que sea cortito...me temo que mi padre se ha cambiado de compañía y no tengo internet, ahora mismo estoy en un ciber y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para poder escribir...¡los siguientes serán más largos! además en el siguiente ya al fin saldrá Inuyasha hablando con Kagome y se puede considerar que tiene romance (no todo va a ser tragedia...bueno que también, pero mezclado con romance)

Gracias por los dos rewievs del Cap I (pensé que no tendría xDD) y siento decir que no tiene lemon...como es mi primera historia no quería entrar aun en el lemon, ¡pero en la siguiente historia que haga si que habrá! (no me abandoneis porque no haya lemon, plis xDD) y bueno, aqui se ve un poco sobre la estupidez de Kagome xDD aunque aun es desconfiada...lo de Koga ya se sabrá...kukuku en fin, lo dejo ya que parecerá más largo el cap solo por mi nota xDD

Gracias de nuevo a nere y a serena tsukino chiba! n.n

Reviews y soy feliiz! n.n


	3. III Debilidad

_lloraría por esta triste alma, si no fuera por que ya dejó de existir..._

--Cap 3, Debilidad--

Corría. Simplemente corría…corría sin mirar nada ni nadie, ni importaba el lugar a cual la llevaran sus pies sólo se dejaba guiar y simplemente quien se interrumpiera en su camino terminaría apartado de un empujón; tampoco escuchaba las quejas de la gente, ni podía disculparse, ahora que había empezado no podía parar, así que se limitaba a correr sin mirar atrás, sin importar adónde.

De repente, como si se hubiera chocado con un gran muro de pared, sus piernas dejaron de correr. Miró donde estaba y vio que no era ni más ni menos que su casa. Ya había anochecido, ¡y ni siquiera fue a comer!, de seguro que su madre estaría muy preocupada... ¡que tonta fue en estar toda la tarde afuera entre unas cosas y otras!

Entró en la casa y saludó temerosa. Al ver que no iba corriendo su madre como loca de preocupada hacia ella seguramente deseando echarla un bien merecido regaño pudo respirar tranquila. Estaba muy fatigada y sus piernas a penas respondían, doblándose al andar, de forma que limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas de los ojos y con una falsa sonrisa cerró despacio la puerta y caminó por la casa buscando a su madre. Se dirigió a su habitación encontrándola recostada, por lo cual ya sabia porque no había ido a saludarla al llegar.

-¿Mama?-Preguntó susurrando asomándose por la puerta, temerosa de despertarla, al ver que estaba despierta se acercó aliviada-Mama ya volví… ¿como te sientes?-Inquirió sentándose al lado de su cama, quien al sentir a alguien a su lado se giró sobre si misma intrigada.

-Umm… ¿Ka…Kagome?-Titubeó mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados para intentar enfocar mejor-Oh vaya…me dormí… ¿Qué hora es…?-Le preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

-Pues…las 9:45… ¿quieres cenar algo? Puedo hacerlo ahora que iré a preparar la cena… ¿te parece bien? Si no tienes mucha hambre puedo hacerte algo ligero…

-No…no te preocupes… ¿Qué tal en clase…?-A Kagome le pareció que le costaba articular palabra, así que la miraba fijamente como si fuera capaz de esa forma de averiguar que tenía.

-Bien-Contestó secamente. Al cabo de un rato se decidió a preguntar-¿sigues igual? llamaré al medico, espera.

-No…-La interrumpió reteniéndola del brazo a pesar de su debilidad "_debilidad…_"-Ya…estoy mejor, ¿te importaría cenar hoy también sola? Tranquila, estaré bien, solo que no tengo hambre…

Una no muy convencida Kagome la miró sin saber que decir, al final decidió ir y hacerla caso. A penas comió, dejó algo por si más adelante la entraba hambre y una vez terminó fue a ver de nuevo como estaba su madre con la escusa de despedirse. Al final logró irse a dormir, soñando como siempre con lo mismo…

-Lo siento…-Murmuraba entre sueños en donde se le aparecía una y otra vez Koga ¿Cuándo terminaría esa estúpida debilidad hacia su pasado?

. . - - - . .

La semana paso rápidamente, sin novedades, las miradas de asco de Kikyo, la presencia de Sango a su lado en todo momento, su madre enferma…y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Inuyasha…

No lograba entender que ocurría, pero cuando le miraba no podía apartar la vista hasta que al fin era descubierta por él, o por cualquier otra persona y tenía que apartar la mirada sonrojada. El era…simplemente perfecto. No había otras palabras para definirle, aunque era verdad que en ocasiones resultaba insoportable por su arrogancia hacia el resto de la gente que no fuera Kikyo… "_No, ¡No! ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él un momento?!_" "_Que pregunta más simple…sin Koga a tu lado, necesitas tener a alguien que esté a tu lado en todo momento… ¿Y quien mejor que el guapo de la clase?_" "_Pero…yo no…_" "_deberías saberlo ya…eres débil, es todo…y los débiles necesitan de otros, ahí está la prueba de su debilidad_"

Entre unas cosas y otras, unas más desagradables y otras…aun peor, llegó el momento en que Kagome se preocupaba seriamente por su madre…seguía sin recuperarse, sólo empeoraba y se negaba a ir al médico. Kagome se tenía que pasar las noches a su cuidado, atenta a ella tanto el día como la noche por si la faltaba algo o simplemente se encontraba mal, tenía sueño acumulado pues las ultimas noches no había podido dormir, incluso estuvo a punto de llevarla al hospital…si sólo no se hubiera negado a ir…las notas de los últimos días también habían bajado, puesto que al tener que cuidar de su madre no tenía tiempo de estudiar, y mucho menos de entretenerse en hacer los deberes. Sango también estaba preocupada por ella, pues la veía cada vez más cansada y enferma… ¿la pasaría algo? Ella no solía hablarla mucho, por no decir que la ignoraba todo lo posible…pero no perdía nada por intentar preguntar...

-Kagome…-La llamó en clase, aburrida de esperar a que ella la dijera y de preguntarse como una estúpida '¿la pregunto yo, o me espero?'. Al ver como la chica se giraba a ella con su atención se dijo que no había marcha atrás-Kagome veras…yo…bueno directamente, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? Ya aparte de que no paras de esquivarme pero…enserio, estas toda ojerosa y no tienes muy buen aspecto que digamos, además que últimamente pareces estar más en tu mundo que en la clase, y puede que no me consideres como amiga tuya, pero yo a ti si. Asique si necesitas que alguien te ayude en algo, contar alguna cosa, o mejor, ¡pegar una paliza a alguien!-añadió toda emocionada para volver a ponerse seria repentinamente como hacía un momento-puedes contar conmigo.

Kagome la miró extrañada, sin poder evitar pensar que tenía unos cambios de humor un tanto curiosos. Al ver que Sango se daba la vuelta para irse, pues creyó que Kagome no la diría nada, la sujetó de la muñeca y sin levantarse y la mirada clavada en su mochila sobre la mesa, decidió explicarla lo que la carcomía por dentro.

-Sango…verás es que…mi madre esta enferma desde hace algo mas de dos semanas y…-Alzó la vista a ella, angustiada-y yo… ¡no se que hacer ya Sango! Se niega a ir al médico pero así no puede seguir, solo empeora…

-Muy bien, no digas mas, tu madre esta enferma ¿no?, pues vamos a tu casa que te ayudo…venga recoge las cosas… ¡vamos!-Presionó Sango alegre, quizá no parecería mucho pero para ella si…era como si la diera una oportunidad para ser amigas…sonrió feliz a la vez que cogía la mochila de Kagome y volcaba todo su contenido sobre la mesa. Kagome la miró interrogante… ¿la contaba lo de su madre y sonreía? Eso después de presionarla para recoger y que ella volcara todo el contenido de su mochila…"_En verdad está loca la chica…normal para querer ser amiga tuya…_" "_Si, puede…pero me cae bien así_" respondió a su voz interna con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a su casa no se escuchaba nada. Nada…excepto una fuerte respiración proveniente de una habitación…algo la pasaba a su madre.

-¡Mama!-Gritó Kagome preocupada dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación. En cuanto entró vio que estaba como últimamente recostada. Se acercó a ella soltando la mochila. La costaba mucho respirar, se sentó a su lado preocupada de su estado de salud, a su lado vio como sudaba, colocó su mano sobre la frente de la mujer para tomarla la temperatura deseando que con esa pequeña caricia pudiera sanarla y volviera a estar tan alegre como siempre. Un crujido sonó a su espalda, girándose y encontrándose con Sango, quien se mantenía en la puerta sin atreverse a avanzar.

-¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre!-informó preocupada-creo que mejor sería llamar al doctor…

Una aguda tos la interrumpió llevándose la atención de ambas chicas. Kagome no sabía que hacer para parar aquello; cuando empezó a ver como expulsaba sangre acompañando la tos, entró en pánico ¿Qué tenía para estar así?

-¡Oh dios! Sango cuida de ella por favor, enseguida vuelvo, ¡voy a llamar al médico!

Kagome salió disparada de la habitación directa al teléfono. Buscó en la pequeña agenda de su madre el número del doctor lo más rápido que pudo.

-Al fin…-murmuró Kagome mientras marcaba el número con los dedos temblorosos, intentando concentrarse en no marcar mal el número y escuchaba el repetitivo pitido-contesta…por favor… ¡Ah, dios! ¿Doctor Shioya? Si por favor, soy Kagome…Kagome Higurashi…si… Mi madre ha empeorado, venga rápido por favor.

Colgó con el corazón en la mano deseando que fuera cuanto antes. Se dirigió al cuarto en el cual estaba Sango con su madre.

-Ya avisé ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó mientras veía como Sango colocaba un trozo de tela húmeda en la frente, en un intento de hacerla bajar la temperatura. Kagome se acercó a ella fijando la vista en su madre…se sentía impotente…

-No se…al menos parece que la temperatura la está bajando un poco… ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

-Viene hacia aquí-respondió Kagome sentándose a su lado mientras la apartaba un rebelde pelo de la cara "_¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Cuándo dejé que esto pasara?_"

Los últimos quince minutos los pasaron sin dirigirse palabra alguna, en espera del doctor. Kagome se levantó de su silla de un brinco al escuchar el timbre sonar, guió al doctor a la habitación. El hombre les pidió salir, y ambas se dirigieron al salón, sentadas en un pequeño sofá. Sango intentaba tranquilizar a Kagome quien parecía estar fuera de si, abrazándose a si misma mientas se mecía y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. En cuanto el doctor Shioya salió, fue como presionarla un botón para hacerla volver en sí, corriendo a su lado desesperada.

-¡Doctor! ¿Ya sabe que pasó a mi madre? ¿Se pondrá bien, verdad?

El doctor Shioya era un hombre bastante fornido, no era muy alto y debido a la edad se le echaba en falta la ausencia de pelo. Tenía los ojos pequeños negros, con leves tonos rojizos, le encanta beber alcohol en su tiempo libre aunque ello no quería decir que fuera menos serio en su trabajo. Kagome conocía a ese hombre desde que era pequeña, era un hombre de confianza.

-No te voy a mentir Kagome, tu madre esta bastante grave…voy a llamar a una ambulancia para que vengan por ella. No entiendo como esperasteis tanto tiempo para avisar.

Kagome abrió los ojos y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Sango pensaba que no podría tener menos color en el rostro, pero se equivocó puesto que al escuchar aquello, su rostro se puso más pálido aun.

-Pe…pero ella… ¡solo estaba resfriada!-murmuró en un intento de entender como pasó todo ello, o quizá una forma de justificarse. Sintió las lagrimas agolparse en los ojos-es todo…culpa mía…"_todo…_" primero Koga…y ahora…ahora mi madre…-las lágrimas corrieron al fin libres por sus mejillas sin una mano que las quitara.

-Kagome tranquila…ya veras como todo irá bien…-se acercó Sango en un intento por consolarla a la vez que el hombre se dirigía al teléfono para pedir la ambulancia.

-Sango…en verdad serías una buena amiga…-dijo Kagome a penas audible, pero Sango logro oírla-pero, por favor…déjame sola, ves a tu casa, no quiero que me consueles ni me intentes quitar el sufrimiento…este sufrimiento, este dolor…es mío, lo único que poseo, mi único compañero… no quiero la lastima, la lástima guárdatela…ahora, vete.

Sango la miró sin saber que decir, ¿hablaba en serio? no manifestaría el dolor que sus palabras la hicieron, pero después de todo ella no debería estar allí pues eran asuntos familiares, asique decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla a solas con su madre y regresar a su casa, de forma que se fue a por la mochila y dirigiendo una ultima mirada fugaz salió.

Un rato después, en el que Kagome recogía las cosas que se llevaría su madre, llegó la ambulancia a la casa para llevarles al hospital, haciendo que irremediablemente Kagome se quedara pensativa. "_No pasara nada…estará bien…seguro que estará bien…_" "_Ah, claro, tan bien como Koga ¿no?_" "_déjame, deja de nombrarle…_" "_oh, cierto, ni siquiera hace falta nombrarle ya que tu misma piensas en él_" "_eso es-_" "¿_mentira? ¿De verdad? continúa engañándote si es lo que quieres, pero si no te diste cuenta, van a ingresar a tu madre_" "_si, pero no me importa, porque cuando salga estará bien…si…y todo volverá a ser como era antes_" "¿_y mientras tanto? estarás con…tu padre…_" en ese momento Kagome palideció y se puso mas nerviosa, las manos la comenzaron a sudar "_con… ¿papá…?_" "_si…tranquila…él si te nombrará a Koga… ¡maldita dependencia tuya! No le dejabas ni salir con Ayame_" "_no…él…me quería…por eso él…yo…_" "_¿Qué? ¿Te defendió? ¿Por voluntad o por obligación? _"_él…él…_" "_si…estaba defendiéndote por obligación… ¿Que no lo ves?_"

-Kagome, llegamos-anunció el doctor Shioya posando una mano sobre su hombro-ven conmigo, te presentaré al doctor que se hará cargo de la estancia de tu madre aquí… aunque bueno más bien hoy es su hijo quien esta aquí sustituyéndole, pero mañana conocerás a su padre ¿bien? Ven, sígueme.

Kagome fue conducida al interior del extenso hospital, siguiéndole por una gran cantidad de pasillos mientras memorizaba el camino inconscientemente "_derecha…derecha…izquierda, derecha…séptimo piso, recto…_"

Pillándola por sorpresa el doctor paró repentinamente frente a una puerta, mientras la pedía que tomara asiento hasta que encontrara a ese nuevo doctor y le llevaba para presentarles. En el momento en que se sentó volvió a levantarse, sin llegar a alcanzar el asiento como si la hubiera dado un calambre o algo, al ver que el doctor Shioya volvía a salir del departamento.

-Estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado…bueno, Kagome te presento al hijo del doctor Taisho-"¿_Taisho?_" ¿De qué le sonaba familiar ese apellido? Acaso… ¿no era…?

Recordó el apellido Taisho…pero no podía ser el mismo, entonces levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que un hombre salía vestido con una bata blanca. Kagome se quedó con los ojos como platos a la vez que veía como esa mirada única clavaba su mirada en sus ojos…entonces chocolate con ámbar chocó. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja sujetando aquellos cabellos plateados. Kagome se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta de sorpresa al igual que la de él. Cuando lograron pronunciar palabra hablaron a la vez.

-¡¿Tu?!-exclamaron Inuyasha y Kagome sorprendidos, el doctor Shioya los miró a ambos interrogantes sin dejar de volver la vista de uno a otro.

-¿Os conocíais?-preguntó al fin, llevándose la atención de ambos muchachos.

-Si…bueno…somos…compañeros de clase-respondió Inuyasha llevándose una mano a la cabeza visiblemente nervioso mientras echaba una mirada fugaz a Kagome, quien solo observaba los cordones de sus zapatos, como si fuera lo único interesante en la sala y no hubiera nadie más siendo de máxima importancia ver si estaban bien hechos los nudos.

-Am…ya entiendo-contestó el doctor, advirtió como Kagome estaba ausente pareciendo no importarla la conversación, o quizá esquivando la mirada de ambos hombres-Kagome…las pruebas a tu madre llevaran un tiempo, asique como Inuyasha no tiene ningún paciente…podríais ir a dar una vuelta… ¿os parece?

-¿Qué? pero…yo no…-¿a solas con Inuyasha? ¡Se moría solo de imaginarlo!

-De acuerdo-Interrumpió sus pensamientos Inuyasha-por mí no hay ningún problema, no tengo nada que hacer… ¿vamos?-dijo a Kagome indicando con un movimiento de la cabeza el pasillo, con una sonrisa y enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

-Bueno…-Aceptó Kagome aun no muy convencida "_no creo que me vaya a pasar algo malo por ir a dar una vuelta a su lado… ¿no? Además…me gustaría saber algo sobre el…_" pensó sonrojándose por ese deseo.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy roja… ¿seguro que no te pasa nada?-interrogó preocupado mientras llevaba una mano a la barbilla de Kagome para que le mirara.

-¡S-si! Estoy perfectamente…bien…-respondió rápidamente aun más colorada por aquella acción, miró a otro lado huyendo de su mirada a la vez que se liberaba del agarre de su mano.

-Me alegro…estaba preocupado por lo del otro día, siento si dije algo que te molestara…

Kagome volvió la vista a el, en verdad parecía arrepentido "_pero él no sabía nada…_" "_¿Que no? Quizá sabe todo…seguramente __**ella**__ se lo contó_" "_no…no creo…sino… ¿Por qué se disculparía?_" "_te querrá como un rollo…es extraño…tú… ¡ha, ha, ha!_"

-No…no pasa nada, al fin y al cabo eres libre para preguntar…-respondió al fin

-Entonces… ¿me dejas preguntar cosas sobre ti…Kagome?-dijo con media sonrisa y alzando una ceja. El hecho de haberla llamado por su nombre por primera vez de esa forma tan… ¿suya? No pasó desapercibido por Kagome, quien volvió a enrojecer apresurándose a responder incómoda por ese trato…después de todo no la conocía…

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras…pero al fin y al cabo a mi también me gustaría saber cosas sobre ti…Inuyasha-añadió después en un murmullo apenas audible menos para él.

-Claro…pregunta lo que quieras-animó con una sonrisa divertida-venga, primera pregunta.

-A…-comenzó completamente roja "_a ti… ¿te gusto?_" Quería preguntárselo, pero no entendía como su simple presencia la incomodaba tanto y tampoco quería parecer una estúpida-a…a…-"¡_venga Kagome! no es difícil…'¿-a-ti-te-gusto-?'"_-A… ¿adónde vamos?-"_niña tonta…_"

-¿Tanto para eso?-preguntó Inuyasha extrañado-a un parque que esta aquí cerca.

-Ah…ya me extrañó que saliéramos del hospital-dijo para arreglar la metedura de pata anterior-y… ¿vas a ser médico mas adelante?-preguntó intrigada por haberse encontrado con él allí, con la bata de doctor.

-No, la verdad es que no me preocupa mi futuro, prefiero pensar en el presente que es donde estoy vivo, por tanto yo tampoco sé a que me voy a dedicar más adelante-respondió con una sonrisa, sin dejar de verla, recordando lo que dijo en la presentación "_me escucho..._" "_claro…si fue esa la causa de la pelea que tuviste con __**ella**__, ¿recuerdas?_"

-Y… ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-indagó un poco mas confiada "_no creo que sea mala persona…al menos no lo parece…_" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa interna.

-Pues…-alzó la mirada al cielo pensando en la respuesta-suelo tocar la guitarra con Miroku cuando me aburro, o bien practico con la espada…cuando no salgo con mis amigos, de vez en cuando también entreno artes marciales-Kagome le miró asombrada…¿todo eso hacía en su tiempo libre?-¿y tú que sueles hacer?

-¿Yo?-"_¿suicidarme?_" pensó tristemente "_al fin y al cabo es lo único que sabes hacer bien_" tras unos momentos de silencio al fin supo que decir-estudio, siempre y cuando no tenga que estar haciendo las tareas de la casa y cuidar a mi madre.

-¿No sales con tus amigas?-dudó Inuyasha a la vez que se sentaba en un banco, al parecer habían llegado al parque, el cual curiosamente ya conocía Kagome "_es el mismo donde me encontré con Sango…_" recordó. Giró la cabeza y vio como Inuyasha la miraba de forma extraña "_¿Qué me ve? Oh...es cierto...la pregunta…_" recordó tristemente sentándose a su lado "_¿a…migos?_" "_ha, ha, ha, ¡amigos! Dolor y soledad ¿no?_"

-¿Hace cuánto practicas todas esas cosas?-preguntó Kagome decidiendo omitir la respuesta a su pregunta cambiando de tema.

-La guitarra hace unos 3 años o así…la espada cuando tenía 13 años comencé, y artes marciales… ¡buf! Desde pequeño…tendría 5 o 6 años creo-respondió haciendo memoria, pero sin pasar por alto el cambio de tema, en un momento quiso preguntar, pero decidió dejarlo pasar

-Oye…Inuyasha…-dijo Kagome tras un largo silencio viendo a los niños jugar felices.

-¿Um?-pronunció girándose para verla, observando su rostro gravándolo en su memoria, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios...

-Esto…me gustaría agradecerte lo que hiciste en clase…lo de Kikyo-añadió al ver la cara de confusión que puso al no saber a que se refería.

-Ah…eso…no fue nada, simplemente me di cuenta de que se estaba pasando un poco…-dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba tiernamente, entonces desvió la mirada-mira, Möshin vuelve, parece que las pruebas a tu madre terminaron

Kagome vio como volvía el doctor Shioya con un rostro no muy alegre, Kagome cerró los ojos y junto sus manos "_por favor…que me diga que se encuentra bien…_" "_no, si es por pedir imposibles, pide que Inuyasha te quiera porque es igual de imposible, o que vuelva Koga, pide algo útil ya que estas…_" "_mi madre esta bien…esta bien…_" "_bien muerta querrás decir_"

-Kagome-llamó el doctor volviéndola a su cruda realidad-veras Kagome, tu madre va a ser ingresada, tiene neumonía y es bastante grave-Vio como el labio inferior de Kagome empezaba a temblar, y esta para evitarlo se mordía el labio-la hemos aplicado un antibiótico intravenoso, solo esperamos que reaccione a el…

-¿Pu...puedo verla?-dudó pensando que seguro no se encontraba tan mal como lo pintaban las cosas.

-Si claro, ahora mismo esta durmiendo, pero vamos. Por cierto Inuyasha, tienes que ver los resultados-añadió dirigiéndole una mirada cansada.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto divisó como estaba su madre, tenía un tubo para que así pudiera respirar. Parecía dormir plácidamente, su pelo negro azabache, como el de Kagome pero en corto estaba algo sucio…sus labios no estaban muy rosados y sus mejillas estaban pálidas, sin el color que siempre la acompañaba haciéndola ver ahora muy pálida.

"_Mamá… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Se suponía que solo habías cogido un catarro…_" "_te engañaba, como todos, todo el mundo te engaña…_" Kagome movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando alejar ese pensamiento, pensando que no se lo diría para no preocuparla innecesariamente. Vio como estaba Inuyasha, con una carpeta en la mano leyéndola, con el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba lo que le decía lo que le decía el doctor Shioya. Entonces levantaron la vista y se acercaron a Kagome.

-Kagome, ¿podemos salir un momento?-preguntó Möshin mientras Inuyasha permanecía detrás de él.

Los tres salieron del cuarto, lanzando una ultima mirada a la mujer antes de salir. El último fue Inuyasha, quien al cerrar la puerta tras si se apoyó en ella con los brazos en jarras, serio, mirando a Kagome quien solo evitaba cruzar su mirada con la suya.

Al fin, como ninguno de los dos hombres hablaba se decidió a preguntar.

-Bu…bueno… ¿Qué quería decirme, doctor Shioya?

-Veras Kagome, no sabemos cuánto tiempo puede estar de esta forma, por tanto es nuestro deber-señalándose a si mismo y a Inuyasha-saber si estarás sola en tu casa o tienes donde irte, puesto que al ser menor de edad no podemos dejarte sola.

-Yo…-dijo Kagome, ya sabía que iba a pasar, y que se iba a arrepentir, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía?-vivo sola con mi madre…hace tiempo que no voy con mi padre, ambos están separados…

-¿Entonces vivirías sola en la casa mientras tu madre estuviera ingresada?-preguntó Inuyasha sin quitar su mirada de ella, de forma seria y el ceño algo fruncido.

-Así es-afirmó Kagome, bajando la vista a sus pies sabiendo lo que vendría ahora

-Pero está la casa de tu padre-repitió el doctor, Kagome solo asintió sin apartar la mirada de sus pies-muy bien, entonces no hay problema. Le avisaremos y vivirás con el mientras

"_¿No hay problema?_" repitió aterrada "_**EL**__ es mi mayor problema…_" "_¿tu querido padre un problema? ¿Por ser la única persona que te dice las cosas sin trapujos y te trata tal y como mereces? Intenta liberarte de esa debilidad…él si es un hombre en quien confiar…_" "_¿en quien confiar? Aun tengo pesadillas con cada día que pasé bajo su mismo techo…_" "_Si…fueron tan…útiles sus consejos…aprendiste mucho ¿eh?_" "_creo que mis pocas noches de sueño anteriores…ya van a dejar de existir_" terminó de pensar mientras daba la dirección y teléfono, resistiendo las ganas de llorar, a la vez que decía el número, Inuyasha los marcaba, llamando a casa de su padre sintiéndose muy **débil…**

* * *

¡Wauu! que largo me quedó este jeje nn (los demás siento que no sean tan largos...en realidad son dos capitulos, y si no los hubiera unido habrían quedado muy cortos xDD) ¡al fin volví a tener internet! y ahí esta el cap...algo romantico se podría decir (aunque quiza tambien aburrido...espero que no...--)

Siento mucho la mala ortografía, intento que no se cuele nada pero siempre hay alguna que se resiste (a pesar del word y de releerlos varias veces)

espero rewievs! (antes sin darme cuenta lo puse que solo podían firmar quienes tuvieran cuenta (¡gracias ana por avisarme!nn)

en fin, reviews, reviews, reviews! nn

¨Karien¨


	4. IV Vuelta atrás

_Sólo quisiera cambiar…cambiar todo…y escapar de las sombras que atesoran y encadenan mi podrido corazón_

--Cap. 4, Vuelta atrás--

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Inuyasha se volvió a mirar a Kagome, quien estaba mortalmente pálida ¿miedo? No podía ser…"_será por lo de su madre…pero no se porque tengo un presentimiento de que algo va mal… ¡ugg! ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?_"

-Kagome, ya está, tu padre dijo que te espera allí-observó como Kagome alzaba el rostro y perdía ya definitivamente todo el color del rostro, lo que le parecía imposible y le preocupaba aun más-Oye… ¿Te importa si te llevo y te ayudo a recoger tus cosas?-al fin y al cabo, si no la dejaba en su casa segura, no iba a poder estar tranquilo y después de todo había sido un golpe bastante duro lo de su madre y parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento ¿Quién no se preocuparía?. Kagome meditó sobre lo que la ofreció.

-De…de acuerdo…si no tienes trabajo…-admitía, a pesar que se la notaba ya de por sí, que tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. No quería ir sola y de una forma u otra, a su lado se sentía segura, ¿Por qué podría ser? ¿Sería por la dependencia que la recordaba siempre su mente?

-Bah, eso no importa-respondió quitándose la bata, quedándose con una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos pantalones anchos también oscuros-¿Puedes dejar esto en el cuarto de mi padre, por favor, Möshin?-El doctor asintió, cogiendo la bata y se fue, dejándoles solos. Inuyasha se volvió a Kagome-¿Vamos?-preguntó soltándose el pelo y una sonrisa.

Montaron en el coche de Inuyasha y Kagome le indicó la dirección de su casa por el camino. Llegaron enseguida, en silencio absoluto excepto por las indicaciones hacia su casa. Kagome abrió la puerta principal, entrando y encendiendo las luces. Se volvió a Inuyasha quien observaba la casa detrás de ella con un aire curioso.

-El salón esta ahí, ponte cómodo mientras recojo mis cosas, si tienes hambre, sed o algo, la cocina esta allí-indicó señalando una puerta a su derecha-Y el baño esa puerta de al lado. No tardo-añadió subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso un poco aturdida ¿Quién la habría dicho que tendría a Inuyasha en su casa, siendo él como un famoso?

Inuyasha se dirigió al salón, no era muy grande pero si acogedor. Estaba el sofá de dos plazas color marrón rojizo, delante de él había una mesa de la misma longitud aproximadamente. Y justo enfrente, un mueble con la televisión aprovechando un pequeño espacio. Detrás del sillón había una chimenea con fotos sobre ella, a modo de decoración. Inuyasha caminó a ellas, observándolas detenidamente. En realidad eran muy pocas las fotos, una de ellas era Kagome con sus padres, otra era Kagome con su madre sentadas sobre el borde de una fuente. La tercera debía ser Kagome de pequeña, sonriendo abiertamente con un chico a su lado abrazándola. El chico era más alto que ella, con pelo negro empezando a ser largo, con ojos claros y al igual que ella sonriente, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos…La cuarta y última era Kagome otra vez, esta vez en las ferias.

Inuyasha miro cada una de ellas con detenimiento "_que linda se veía de pequeña…_"pensó con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "_¿Pero que piensas? Aunque la verdad es que de pequeña parece tan feliz…distinto a ahora, nunca la he visto sonreír de verdad si lo pienso…igual que esta foto…_" tomo la primera foto de ella con sus padres, se fijó en su padre mientras fruncía el ceño. El hombre parecía alto en comparación a su mujer, su pelo era castaño y muy corto…sus ojos eran negros como la noche. Con un brazo tenía sujeta a la madre por la cintura y la otra mano sujetando el hombro de Kagome sin poder evitar sentir como aquel hombre formaba a su alrededor un campo de pertenencia. "_¿Por qué en esta foto Kagome está tan…solitaria?_"

-Siento la tardanza-se disculpó Kagome asomándose por la puerta-en verdad no sabía que tenía tantas cosas y… ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó al ver como Inuyasha la miraba como intentando descubrir algo, sujetando lo que parecía una de sus fotos-¿Va…vamos?-dudó preguntar al ver que Inuyasha parecía muy ocupado intentando comprender algo.

-Si…si disculpa-respondió colocando esa imagen donde estaba anteriormente-vamos.

Vio como se encontraba la maleta al lado de la puerta, se dirigió a ella tomándola con decisión. Kagome al ver que la cogía fue a él e intentó arrebatársela de las manos.

-¡Oh! no te molestes…puedo yo sola-dijo tirando de ella. Inuyasha no cedió el agarre.

-No es ninguna molestia, después de todo tengo que meterla en el maletero ¿no?-argumentó Inuyasha con una media sonrisa acercando su cara a la de Kagome, quien se sonrojó y apartó bruscamente, mientras Inuyasha no dejaba de escrutarla fijamente "_está adorable cuando se sonroja… ¡dios! Pero… ¿Por qué tengo esta necesidad de pensar en ella sin parar? y… ¿de…besarla?_"

-Como quieras…será mejor irnos-se apresuró a decir Kagome al ver que comenzaba a oscurecer, devolviendo a la realidad al chico, que se encontraba algo molesto por no poder lograr su ultimo deseo. Se dirigieron al coche algo incómodos.

-S-si, pasa-dijo abriendo la puerta ahora avergonzado por el pensamiento. Introdujo la maleta en la parte trasera del coche mientras Kagome se sentaba al lado del conductor, como antes poniéndose el cinturón. Vio como cerraba el maletero de un golpe, y cayó en la cuenta de un detalle que antes no había pensado.

-Inuyasha… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras Inuyasha entraba en el coche y arrancaba concentrado.

-Diecisiete… ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Recuerdas que vamos juntos a clase?-bromeó mientras salían.

-¡¿Diecisiete?!-exclamó Kagome-Pe…pero…¡¡Si no puedes conducir hasta dentro de un año!!-volvió a gritar mientras sentía los nervios a flor de piel, e inconscientemente se sujetaba fuertemente al asiento enterrando los dedos, como si fuera a despegar en cualquier momento. Inuyasha en cambio continuaba conduciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, tan tranquilo.

-Ya…mi padre me enseñó hace un par de años a conducir, como mi casa esta algo lejos del hospital…

-¿Pe-pero que pasa si algún día te para la policía y te pide el carnet de conducir, o el DNI?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Pues espero que no pase eso, porque tendría que decirles que no lo tengo…y para las pocas veces que conduzco…

-Bueno…tu sabrás lo que haces-dijo Kagome intentando relajarse, cosa que no pudo lograr cuando Inuyasha nombro unas palabras poniéndola enferma.

-Estamos llegando… ¿ahora izquierda verdad?-preguntó mirándola interrogante. El final de la calle…

-S…si…-afirmó Kagome, sentía como la sudaban las manos y empezaba a temblar "_Dios…que pase algo…lo que sea…que no este en casa…que haya salido… ¡lo que sea! ¿Cómo es que hemos llegamos tan rápido?_"

-Ya está. Fin de viaje-esas palabras eran por las que rogó llegar a no oír desde que salió del hospital-¿Bajas?-preguntó extrañado al ver que no se movía, estaba sacando la maleta cuando la dejó en el suelo acercándose a Kagome-¿Estás bien?-preguntó abriendo la puerta y agachándose para estar a la misma altura que ella. Kagome se limitó a asentir con los ojos cerrados sin mirarle, ni a el, ni a nada.

Inuyasha se levantó haciéndose a un lado para dejarla salir, al bajar del coche se apoyó irremediablemente en el vehículo sintiendo la fría brisa acariciar su rostro, dándola inconscientemente ánimos silenciosos. Suspiró para seguidamente comenzar a andar…

Nada más levantar la mirada vio como su padre la esperaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con los brazos en jarras sosteniendo en una mano un cigarrillo.

Kagome parecía a punto de desmayarse, sólo seguía a delante porque a su lado estaba Inuyasha sintiéndose protegida, sino hacía rato que hubiera salido corriendo. Al igual que sus piernas, sus manos también tenían un temblor incontrolable, en un intento por parar ese vergonzoso movimiento junto ambas manos, pero aun así el temblor no cesaba. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía la cara ardiendo, con una gran presión en la cabeza…y la mirada de su padre que la observaba de arriba abajo con una horrible sonrisa dibujada en su rostro incomodándola. A pesar de andar lo más despacio posible, terminó frente al hombre que mas temía. El hombre, al tenerla enfrente se limitó a mirarla críticamente, sin decir palabra alguna, Kagome en cambio sólo miraba al suelo sin querer cruzar su vista con la de él. No se sentía capaz de mirar a ese hombre a la cara, de forma que se limitaba a jugar con sus dedos en un intento de disimular el temblor de estas ante aquel hombre. E Inuyasha por su parte miraba interrogante de una persona a otra "_que bienvenida tan calurosa…_"

-Bueno…creo que mejor irme ya, llego tarde a mi casa y ya deben estar preguntándose donde estoy…-dijo con una risa nerviosa pensando que sería mejor dejarles a solas. El hombre dejó el escrutinio sobre ella para concentrarse ahora en él-en fin…nos vemos en clase Kagome…

Antes de darse la vuelta y dejar la maleta en el suelo echó una última mirada a la chica, quien seguía mirando al suelo ajena al resto… ¿ajena, o intentaba hacerse la tonta? Ninguno de los dos familiares dijo nada… "_Uff…al fin estará bien en su casa_" pensó mientras se alejaba "_Pero… ¿Por qué sigo teniendo este presentimiento de que algo va mal…?"_

-Es verdad…te llamabas Kagome ¿eh? que nombre tan asqueroso…-dijo su padre al fin tirando el cigarrillo a la cara de ella una vez Inuyasha se fue.

-No recuerdas mi nombre…-comentó Kagome sin levantar la vista aun, pero separando al fin las manos-En verdad no me preocupa…-suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, la cual tocaba el punto donde el cigarrillo la golpeó.

-¡¿Qué forma es ésa de hablarme?!-gritó su padre a la vez que alzaba su mano dándola un fuerte tortazo ocasionando que Kagome cayera al suelo con fuerza, sin esperárselo-¡para que aprendas modales! Ahora coge tus mierdas y sube, yo me voy-anunció cogiendo las llaves de la casa, dejando a Kagome tirada en el suelo.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó con la mano ahora sobre su adolorida mejilla, en un intento de remitir el dolor. Se puso en pie aguantando las lágrimas de dolor con intención de desafiarle.

-¡Psch! ¡¿Qué mierda te importa a ti?!-respondió alejado ya sin volverse a mirarla. Kagome cogió su maleta entrando en la casa. Fue al cuarto donde estuvo por última vez y vio que todo seguía exactamente igual. Todo igual… Cuando se puso el pijama fue a la cocina por un poco de hielo y volvió a la habitación echando el pestillo. Se tumbó en la cama con un suspiro cansado, quedándose dormida enseguida.

. . - - - . .

Abrió los ojos lentamente preguntándose que fue aquel ruido que la hubo despertado. Giró su vista al reloj sobre su mesilla para saber si era hora para levantarse e ir a clases. 4:23. Suspiró, aun era muy pronto… se dio la vuelta quedando recostada en su lado derecho intentando volverse a quedar dormida, pero antes de poder siquiera volver a cerrar los ojos hubo otro golpe igual al anterior, pero a diferencia, más fuerte y acompañado de una maldición ocasionando que se incorporara rápidamente, asustada de si era lo que pensaba que era aquello. Vio entonces como el pomo de su puerta se movía frenéticamente una y otra vez. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo…alguien quería entrar en la habitación. Agradeció con el corazón en un puño el haber echado el seguro.

-Puta…intentando esconderte de mi ¿eh? sabes que no podrás…eres mía…-escuchó la voz de su padre detrás de la puerta. Seguidamente unos golpes empezaron a estamparse contra ella, pareciendo que podría abrirse con cualquier golpe un poco más fuerte. Kagome, asustada, se alejó lo máximo posible de ésta, encogiéndose sobre si misma en el suelo mientras temblaba, temerosa de su suerte. Un último golpe más fuerte logró vencer el cerrojo abriendo la puerta con gran estruendo, apareciendo así la figura de su padre entre las sombras. Kagome escondió su cara entre las rodillas a la vez que la llegaba un ligero olor a alcohol…su padre comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente y tambaleándose.

-Te encontré…-murmuró con burla mientras Kagome ahogaba un grito llevándose las manos a las orejas para no escucharle, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza y mucho menos mirarle "_otra vez…como aquellos días…oh no…he vuelto atrás…_" gritó internamente mientras la mano de aquel hombre se acercaba lentamente a ella y los recuerdos llegaban uno tras otro sin descanso ¿Nunca terminaría?...

* * *

¡Holita! ¿Cómo están? n.n y aquí esta el Cap. 4… (Wau n.n) ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! De verdad que me hacen una ilusión…¬ xDD

Lamento no poder agradeceros una a una, pero ando atareada (de hecho llego tarde a la academia xDD) pero ahora pondré mi MSN en mi perfil para que me agreguéis (estoy casi siempre conectada… es un vicio xD)

En fin, ¡reviews! ¡Amados reviews! ¡Venid a mi! xDDD (es decir… ¡reviews plz! Inu os lo agradecerá xDD)


	5. V Profundo pozo negro

_**Aviso**_: hay violencia (tanto psicológica como física) y depresión, quien sea sensible y eso mejor que no lea, gracias n.n (ya de paso añado que Inuyasha y demás pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no a mi snif…)

_¿Si estuvieras muerta? No me importa, ¿Y todas las cosas que dejas atrás? tampoco me importa…_

--Cap. V, Profundo pozo negro--

Una fuerte, áspera y morena mano la cogió de la parte superior del pelo lastimándola, obligándola a fijar su mirada en la cara mientras ella solo se negaba, resistiéndose, sujetando firmemente la mano de su padre intentando en vano soltarse. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados sin poder parar la caída de las lágrimas a causa de la punzada en la cabeza e impotencia. Impotencia por saber que siempre es igual. Impotencia por saber eso y seguir permitiendo que pasara. Impotencia por ser débil. Impotencia por no poder enfrentarse.

-Um… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?-le preguntó acercándose a su rostro golpeando en su cara todo el aliento pudiendo apreciar el olor a alcohol-tranquila…por ahora no puedo matarte…pero tu si puedes hacerlo por mí…-susurró en su oído para seguidamente acompañar sus palabras con una sonora carcajada que revolvió el estómago a Kagome.

Sin perder tiempo, el hombre se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta, llevando con sigo a Kagome, arrastrándola del cabello. Kagome se revolvía en el suelo en un intento desesperado de soltarse de sus garras, sin entender el por qué no dejaba de aparecerse en su cabeza el rostro de un chico… "_Inuyasha…_" reconoció soltando más lagrimas. Quizá también de impotencia. O quizá únicamente por no poder entender su repentino interés en él.

Su padre paró de halarla por la casa pero sólo para elevarla por la melena con un único brazo el cual la tenía sujeta, elevándola por encima de su cabeza. Kagome gritó adolorida y entreabrió los ojos para averiguar cuales eran ahora sus planes, ¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora?, pero lo único que consiguió ver fue el rostro de su padre esta vez pudiendo apreciarle bien pues la luz del pasillo iluminaba sus rasgos. Tenía los ojos ensangrentados, los labios azulados y la cara algo amoratada. En verdad la aterrorizó, soltó un grito ahogado moviendo las piernas en un intento frustrado de alcanzar el suelo y no tener el todo su peso sobre la cabeza.

-¿Te dan miedo las alturas zorra?-Kagome volvió a mirarle sin saber a que se refería, para mirar de lado entonces y ver que estaban en lo alto de las escaleras.

-No…no…¡¡suel-sueltame!!-exigió Kagome luchando con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse.

-Asique es eso lo que quieres de verdad…-Kagome sintió como la elevaba aun más, pensando que caería y todo su pelo sujeto quedaría en la mano de su padre. Vio entonces como su padre la soltaba, lanzándola contra las escaleras. Gritó como no recordó haber hecho nunca, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, notando todos los golpes de los peldaños en estos y en su espalda, sin tener tiempo a sujetarse a algo.

Terminó tirada en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras sin poder moverse un milímetro. Escuchó como su padre bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Kagome no dejaba de intentar levantarse del suelo y huir, pero su mente parecía estar comunicada con otra parte distinta de su cuerpo, puesto que no respondía.

Su padre bajó lentamente las escaleras llegando a ella, quedándose parado a su lado para seguidamente cogerla del cuello del pijama y darla un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara, la soltó haciéndola caer de nuevo.

No podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizada por el miedo, notando como la sangre se agolpaba en su boca con ese agudo dolor. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando un nuevo golpe… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin esa sensación! Realmente prefería la chuchilla a estar siempre así…cuando pensó que su padre se había cansado y había decidido dejarla en paz, sintió un gran golpe en su estomago, encogiéndose por acto reflejo. La patada vino acompañada de otra…y otra…Kagome abrió los ojos un poco para ver como su padre se reía de su debilidad…luego…nada…

. . - - - . .

Abrió lentamente los parpados para cerrarlos con rapidez, moviendo la cabeza a un lado mientras soltaba un quejido de molestia, la dolía todo el cuerpo y cuando intentó llevarse una mano a la cara para ocultar sus ojos del exceso de luz en el cuarto no pudo moverlas. Levantó la vista a sus manos viendo como estaban atadas por encima de su cabeza, sujetas a una puerta ¿a una puerta? ¿Por qué estaba atada a una puerta? Miró a su alrededor y observó que no había nadie en la habitación, o al menos parecía no haber nadie…vio enfrente la ventana, por la cual entraba toda aquella luz indicando el nuevo día "_Quizá si ven que no fui a clase venga alguien a ayudarme…_" pensó con una pequeña esperanza. Pasó el tiempo y nadie aparecía, y no sabía como soltarse, ya tenía heridas en sus muñecas ocasionadas por la cuerda y sus brazos estaban acalambrados. Volvió a revolverse en un intento de aflojar las cuerdas pero no lo lograba, se sentía impotente, con las lágrimas de nuevo amenazando con salir "_no…no debo llorar, no solucionaré las cosas llorando, estoy cansada…_" pensó a la vez que cerraba los puños "_¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir aquí! Reprimida por mis miedos infantiles, aún siento tu presencia junto a mi…sin dejarme en paz…sin olvidar…y por tanto esta herida no para de sangrar, sin sanar al tiempo…¡estoy harta!_" y con renovadas fuerzas volvió a forcejear sin rendirse…"_venga, Kagome…_"

Escuchó entonces un ruido proveniente de la planta baja de la casa, como si se abriera y cerrara lo que parecía la puerta de entrada, dando por hecho que alguien entró. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y su cuerpo comenzó a generar adrenalina "_¡Oh, no! a vuelto…vamos rápido, aguanta un poco mas…_" las cuerdas se clavaban en su piel, pero no parecía importarla, ahora menos que nunca pues debía continuar antes de que llegara su padre a la habitación…

-¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!Un poco más…!!-exclamó Kagome apretando los dientes tirando con todas sus fuerzas…oía como se acercaban los pasos y por la fricción de la cuerda contra su piel se sentía como si quemara, cuando al fin la cuerda cedió dejándola libre.

-¡Si! ¡Lo logré!-exclamó orgullosa quitándose la cuerda a la vez que se levantaba y echaba el pestillo justo cuando el pomo de la puerta cedía hacia abajo.

Kagome se aparto rápidamente, sobándose sus doloridas muñecas y miró alrededor. Estaba en el cuarto de la ropa sucia al parecer…se encontraba un reloj colgado de la pared.

Las 15:09. Y al lado una puerta, se apresuró a ir a ella mientras oía a su padre hablar.

-Vamos Kagome...se una chica buena y abre la maldita puerta…-decía mientras se lanzaba una y otra vez contra la puerta como hacía horas.

Kagome entró deprisa sin detenerse a nada al otro cuarto ¿Qué debería esperar? apagó la luz y cerró la puerta escondida de él, a sabiendas que si conseguía entrar en aquel cuarto sabría enseguida donde se encontraba escondida. Tembló en la oscuridad escuchando los golpes dados en la puerta.

Nunca llegaría a saber cuanto la atormentaban sus palabras, y no iba a ser ella quien se l dijera "_no me conoces bien…_"

Al final escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe y su padre hablaba detrás de la última cosa que les imponía la separación, no tenia donde ir después.

-Kagome…eres como yo…sabes que no hay donde correr…nunca lo ha habido después de que mataras a Koga…-"_no…otra vez…la culpabilidad, esa maldita culpabilidad…"_

-¡No! ¡¡No fue culpa mía!!Yo… ¡no pude hacer nada!-gimoteó Kagome sin poder soportar el peso de los recuerdos, cogiéndose la cabeza sollozando. Entonces la puerta se abrió, acercándose poco a poco…muy lentamente, sin decir nada hasta llegar a ella.

-¡Te dije que no me respondieras!-bramó repentinamente cogiendo su rostro-no puedo salvar tu vida-murmuró con un cambio de volumen en la voz tan repentino como antes, soltando su rostro para cogerla fuertemente del brazo dañándola "_tus manos sobre mi…no…no puedo gritar_" Los recuerdos seguían acosando su mente, haciéndola perder la razón de su alrededor "_deja de partir mi mundo…mátame de una vez…_"

El hombre entonces comenzó a tirar de ella, arrastrándola por la casa de nuevo, Kagome ya no quería luchar más no sabía a dónde la llevaba ni quería saberlo, únicamente quería poner fin a sus malditos recuerdos. Seguidamente sintió como la soltó lanzándola, tirándola, al frio suelo. Kagome alzó la mirada y vio que la había dirigido hasta el cuarto de baño ¿Por qué?

Quería preguntar, pero no podía articular palabra. Su padre se movía de un lado a otro como si buscara algo allí y ella en vez de aprovechar a escapar se limitaba a estar sentada con la mirada fija en el suelo, en trance. La dolía todo el cuerpo, aun sentía el sabor a sangre en la garganta, la costaba respirar y tenía los brazos llenos de arañazos, las manos aun dolían por las cuerdas y llevaba el pijama roto por varias partes.

Cuando entonces su padre se posó enfrente de ella, alzó la vista para ver la cara de quien alguna vez la llego a querer…si fue alguna vez…Él entonces lanzó un objeto a sus pies.

Kagome bajó la vista al objeto y vio que era una cuchilla. Una cuchilla reluciente, plateada, impecable… Sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazón pareció volver a latir…una cuchilla…volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Ya sabes que hacer. Me voy, no me gustaría mancharme con tu sucia sangre podrida-dicho eso la escupió a la cara, se dio la vuelta y se marchó del cuarto de baño.

Kagome alzó una mano para limpiarse del desprecio de su padre, miró la cuchilla brillante a sus pies, como implorándola darse muerte.

-¿Por qué no viene nadie…?acaso… ¿nadie me echa de menos? ¿Nadie se da cuenta que falto? ¿Nadie dirá alguna vez…**'¿no falta…?'**? Y si he de sangrar, sangrare, puesto que a nadie le importa.

Extendió el brazo hasta la reluciente cuchilla plateada, acercándola poco a poco a su muñeca, sin poder evitar parar de temblar y sin entender porque no podía dejar de llorar.

Al fin apoyó con delicadeza la cuchilla sobre su piel, en la cual se podían apreciar las marcas de otras veces…entre ella una mas grande que las demás…al verla sintió una punzada en el corazón. Deslizó la cuchilla sintiendo esa dulce tortura que hacía tiempo se negó a experimentar de nuevo "_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me negué si siento como si me devolviera a la vida…?_" soltó la cuchilla viendo la herida, por donde salía su sangre…aquella dulce sangre que ansiaba ver salir, escurrir por el brazo manchándola de esa única sustancia liquida de su interior…

-¿Cuántas veces he hecho esto…? ¿Cuántas veces he caído…? ¿Cuántas veces he de hacerlo para darme cuenta que ahora, quien esta sola…soy yo?-sentía un ligero escozor, pero pronto dejaría de sentir nada, descansar al fin en su infinita tranquilidad…se sentía débil…muy débil…pronto perdería conciencia de todo, para siempre… ¡era tan feliz despedirse de la vida! Un simple deslizamiento de una cuchilla sobre la piel, y ya estaba marcado tu destino. Tu muerte.

Empezaba a perder la visibilidad, ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿Por qué tardó tanto a esa tortura que la daba y arrebataba su vida lentamente…? Al fin estaría con Koga…pero… ¿Por qué la cara de Inuyasha no se borraba de su mente?

"_Inuyasha…te echare de menos…Inuyasha…_" pensó derramando las últimas lagrimas.

Antes de perder completa razón, vio a Inuyasha en la puerta, enfrente de ella con los ojos muy abiertos…mirándola con aquellos dorados ojos…creyó escuchar '**¡¿Kagome?!**' que complicada era su mente…la mostraba aquello que más ansiaba ver en sus últimos momentos, y ella como tonta se sentía feliz, con los ojos brillantes como una niña al ver el caramelo que ansiaba saborear.

-I-nu…yasha…-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y perder completamente el conocimiento, cuando volviera a abrir los ojos, ya no se encontraría en ese mundo…

* * *

¡Bueno, al fin el cap.! Lamento haber tardado, pero entre excursiones, las clases y las típicas cosas no pude subirlo antes.

Muchas gracias a **nere **(bueno, aunque no la llegara a ayudar creo que Kagome seguiría pensando el él, por que aunque seguro no se dio cuenta la hizo muy feliz cuando la defendió de Kikyo, y creo que por ello siempre se acordaría de él n.n)**, Harajuku Girl **(tragedia jeje n.n, y hablando de faltas lamento si tengo muchas (a parte del laísmo y dequeísmo que intento corregirlo xD) pero ya lo paso por Word y arreglo las faltas que encuentre por ahí, pero siempre se escapa alguna xD, y lamento no haya lemon…me encanta leer lemon pero nunca escribí uno, una vez lo intenté pero no lo e conseguido aun terminar xDD), **Nadja-chan **(¿Qué pasara? jeje, ¿Llegará Inu? ¿Llegará otra persona? ¿No llegará nadie? umm...¿Qué haré? n.n)**, gabby.foxx **(tarde pero continué jeje, espero que sigas leyendo n.n)**, dark69angel **(ya, son un poquito cortos…pero no se si hacerlo así de extensión o más…a veces se hace muy pesado leer mucho y no quiero que pase jeje pero estoy pensando en unir unos caps. más adelante para hacerlos algo más largos…a ver que hago)**, lunera **(jajaxDD yo también le odio jaja n.n yo también me resistiría pero ya ves como sabe hacer para que Kagome se bloquee y no se defienda…hombres así dan asco xD) y a** PaauLaa! **(me alegro que te guste, aun falta bastante y espero no tardarme (rima xD) pero aun así no voy a dejar tirado el fic jeje)

Bueno, muchas gracias también a quienes leen y no dejan review (aunque si dejáis me haríais muy feliz n.n) asique id al go y escribid aunque sea un "hola" a modo de saludo, y criticas (siempre sin ofender xD) son pedidas xD.

Karien


	6. VI ¡Kagome!

_Nadie notará tu ausencia…¿por qué no lo intentas?_

--Cap. VI, ¡Kagome!--

. . - - - . .

Se adentraba en la oscuridad de la noche con la conciencia… ¿tranquila?, ¿Por qué no tenía la conciencia tranquila? Debería estar bien…al fin y al cabo ella estaba en su casa ahora, tranquila seguramente cenando o quizá ya acostada… ¿o no? negó de un lado a otro intentando alejar los pensamientos inútiles de su mente, "_estúpidos presentimientos…_" los faros del coche iluminaban la carretera, a veces en vano por el hecho que ya iluminaban bastante las farolas de por sí. Se alegraba que no hubiera mucho tráfico a esas horas pues con la cabeza en otra parte como la tenía sería capaz de tener un accidente, por suerte no salió a la hora de siempre pillándole la tropa de coches en fila…aunque si hubiera salido a su hora no estaría preocupado, o sí, quién sabe.

-Tsk, que fastidio…mañana seguro que la veré y quedaré como un completo idiota…-murmuró con un gruñido mientras veía como llegaba al final a su casa-. Por suerte Kagome no sabe que estoy preocupado por ella…sino sí que sería humillante.

Aparcó el coche y al entrar abriendo la puerta de la gran casa vio a su hermano mayor en la entrada, seguramente esperándole…"_¿Qué querrá éste ahora?"_

-Hoy te tocaba limpiar y lo he tenido que hacer yo-dijo cruzándose de brazos yendo directamente al grano, levantando la barbilla y con cara de malas pulgas respondiendo a su pregunta mental.

Su hermano tenía al igual los ojos dorados y pelo plateado, el mismo largo o tal vez algo más pero el suyo era liso a comparación del de Inuyasha. A parte eran muy diferentes en personalidad, aunque a veces no por tanto sus peleas continuas, y Sesshomaru algo más alto que Inuyasha. Con una seriedad y frialdad que le caracterizaba y los rasgos alargados y endurecidos.

-Tuve cosas que hacer-simplificó la extensa explicación que habría tenido que darle, pasando por su lado sin mirarle. Cuando parecía que iba a empezar una discusión por la falta de atención por parte de su hermano se vio interrumpido por una exclamación.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¡Bienvenido a casa!!-Una mujer apareció y fue corriendo hasta Inuyasha, lanzándose a los brazos del chico quien parecía más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de recibida.

-Ya…ya volví mama, me subo a mi cuarto-respondió soltándose de ella, no estaba de humor para tener que estar con la familia sin enterarse de nada por tener la cabeza en otra parte…más bien en una persona cuyo nombre empezaba por K y no era precisamente Kikyo.

-Pe… ¿pero no vas a cenar?-preguntó extrañada a su espalda, mientras le veía subir las escaleras. Inuyasha siguió avanzando sin girarse.

-No tengo hambre. Estoy cansado, voy a acostarme ya-Y era verdad, aunque no entendía el por qué cuando se alejó de Kagome se le quitó el hambre "_¿Qué estará haciendo…?_" ¡Joder! ¡Ya estaba bien! Sólo pedía un descanso… ¡no más pensar!-. Cena con Sesshomaru, hasta mañana-añadió con un suspiro.

-¡Aaaarg! Me voy a volver loco…-gruñó cerrando la puerta tras sí. Se acercó a la cama en pocas zancadas lanzándose a ella tumbándose boca arriba extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, quedando en forma de cruz. Le encantaba, además que le alcanzaba su ancha cama- ¿Por qué no paro de pensar en ella?... ¡ugg! voy a terminar con dolor de cabeza… ¡decidido! Mañana hablaré con ella para ir a dar una vuelta y ver si pasó algo extraño en su casa y como está en ella… ¡idiota! ¿Qué te importa lo que la pase? Nada. Así que ignora el maldito sentimiento poniendo punto y final-se dijo a sí mismo queriendo paz y dormir.

Una vez que decidido que dejaría de pensar en ella y creyó tener la cabeza algo más relajada seguramente por el duro día de trabajo, giró sobre si mismo sobre la cama sin poder evitar caer profundamente dormido.

. . - - - . .

-¡INUYASHA! ¡DESAYUNO!-el grito de su madre sonó por toda la casa, impidiendo que pudiera seguir con su sueño, que por cierto ¿cuál era? Bah, nunca los recordaba.

-Ya voy…-murmuró bostezando, cuando una imagen de Kagome apareció en su mente-¡Aaaarg! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser lo primero que piense?!-se quejó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Vaya manera de despertar…

Se digirió a la ducha relajando sus agarrotados músculos y despertarse, mas tarde se fue a vestir…y al fin bajó a desayunar. En la cocina estaba su madre junto a Sesshomaru, ella arreglando la cocina y él terminando de tomar un café.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó alegre su madre poniendo su desayuno en la mesa-. ¿Descansaste?

-Buee-nos días…-respondió sin preocuparse en ocultar un enorme bostezo-. Sí, pero me gustaría poder dormir más…

-Yo me voy-anunció Sesshomaru levantándose elegantemente sin dirigir una mirada a Inuyasha desde que entró, recogió el desayuno y se despidió-Adiós, Izayoi-al pasar al lado de Inuyasha solo le dedicó una fría mirada asesina.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Inuyasha tras un largo silencio mientras ingería la comida, ignorando el supuesto enfado de su hermanastro.

-Las 7:50, cielo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo diez minutos!-gritó abriendo mucho los ojos, se levantó de un salto y alcanzando un bollo se lo metió de golpe en la boca, agarró la mochila y salió corriendo-. ¡Adio'oz!

-¡Ve con cuidado! ¡Y vuelve pronto que hoy vuelve tu padre!-vio como el apresurado chico hacia una señal indicando que la había escuchado.

. . - - - . .

Llegó a clase justo cuando el timbre sonó agradeciendo haber llegado antes que el profesor, se sentó pesadamente estabilizando la respiración mientras veía como Kikyo iba corriendo a él. Suspiró cansado "_¿Qué querrá?_" Pensó mientras la mujer se sentaba acomodándose encima de su mesa.

-Un poco más y no llegas ¿eh?-comentó coqueta guiñándole un ojo, entonces se estiraba y decía con felicidad- ahh… ¿te das cuenta que la mosquita muerta no vino hoy a clase?-señaló el asiento de Kagome con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa.

-No es ninguna mosquita muerta, Kikyo… ¿Qué la habrá pasado?-se preguntó en voz alta frunciendo el ceño sin poder evitar preocuparse, y la sensación de intranquilidad que tenía desde ayer no ayudaba mucho a cumplir el propósito que por la noche se impuso. Kikyo se encogió de hombros cambiando de tema, claramente disgustándola que el tema de conversación entre ellos dos fuera Kagome. Por suerte el profesor llegó rápido y tuvo que regresar a su asiento.

Las clases pasaron, y nadie sabía nada de Kagome, incluso preguntó a Sango quien tampoco tenía idea. De forma que decidió pasarse por la casa de Kagome a saludar antes de regresar a la suya, aunque no estaba muy seguro… ¿y si después de lo de su madre se tomó un día de clase por vacaciones? Era viernes, e indudablemente lo de su madre debió haber sido un golpe algo duro…pero tenía la escusa de los deberes ¿no? Por suerte recordaba el camino hasta allí y a la salida de las clases se dirigió a la clase. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo algo nervioso, y sin saber el porqué, echó a correr deseando llegar cuanto antes queriendo despedirse del mal presentimiento para luego burlase de si mismo por tal estupidez.

Cuando al fin llegó se sentía muy fatigado, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a correr pues siempre debía correr para no llegar a la clase tarde ayudándole a ser el mejor corredor de su aula, sino porque la casa de Kagome estaba bastante lejos. Al acercarse vio como la puerta de entrada se abría, y por un acto reflejo, se escondió tras uno de los matorrales del descuidado jardín. Por su aspecto parecía ser el padre de Kagome y así le reconoció él, y una vez se hubo alejado salió de su improvisado escondrijo frunciendo el ceño dirigiéndose a la puerta…no se oía ningún ruido asique llamó esperando que estuviera en casa. Obtuvo como contestación el silencio. "_¿y Kagome?_". Volvió a llamar… y volvió a obtener silencio. Preocupado se dirigió a una ventana abierta, entrando por ella "_¿pero que demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Esto es un delito!_" pero como después de todo ya estaba dentro de la casa y lo hecho, hecho estaba; se dirigió a buscar a Kagome. La buscó por la sala. Nada. En la cocina tampoco estaba, ni en su cuarto…mucho menos en la terraza.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!-exclamó al aire desesperado… ¿Y si no estaba? Pero la pregunta se esfumó cuando vio una puerta medio abierta, de la cual pasaba luz. Se dirigió a ella lentamente, como en las películas de miedo, preguntándose si ella estaría tras esa puerta. En la típica película de miedo aparecería el cadáver de Kagome, pero esto no era una película de miedo ¿verdad? Desde luego que no.

Al llegar a ella, la movió con suavidad mientras se asomaba lentamente, aunque no fuera una película de miedo actuaría como tal no estaba de más y a parte daba un toque especial al momento, como de intriga. Al alcanzar a ver una pálida mano en el suelo, rodeado con un líquido destellando brillo escarlata, abrió la puerta de golpe.

Se quedó completamente helado ante la visión, sin poder articular palabra y mucho menos moverse. ¡No podía ser una película de miedo de verdad! Debía ser un sueño…seguro. Pero, ¿entonces porque sentía como se le había congelado la sangre en las venas? Vio a Kagome tirada en el frío suelo de granito, con una brillante navaja en su mano derecha y de la muñeca izquierda no paraba de brotar sangre. Estaba manchada de su misma sangre en todas partes, con un moratón en el pómulo izquierdo y más sangre en el labio. También vio sus brazos a descubierto, con arañazos y más moratones, junto al pijama rasgado. Kagome abrió lentamente sus castaños ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. "_¡Dios! ¡Aún está viva!_" seguía sin poder moverse, sus ojos parecían a punto de salir y se empezaban a resecar además que sin darse cuenta se le había quedado la mandíbula suelta.

-¡¿Kagome?!-clamó al fin, mientras Kagome le miraba fijamente. No sabía si llegaba a verle o si tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito.

-I…nu…yasha…-murmuró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa antes de perder conocimiento.

-¡¡KAGOME!!-Inuyasha se lanzó a su lado, sujetando la muñeca impidiendo que saliera más sangre, mientras con la otra mano sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo para atárselo fuertemente-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has tenido que…? ¡¿Quién te hizo todos estos golpes?!-gritaba histérico a la vez que cogía la cuchilla y la tiraba lejos de una patada a pesar de saber que no le contestaría.

-De…debemos salir de aquí…no permitiré que te vuelvan a golpear…-la apoyó en su espalda saliendo por la puerta de detrás de la casa intentando convencerse a sí mismo que el corte en su muñeca no se lo había hecho ella, aunque la cuchilla en su mano decía lo contrario-. Mierda… ¿Qué hago ahora? Kagome…-sentía una enorme presión en su pecho impidiendo que pudiera pensar con claridad- ¡Dios, ya se!-exclamó mientras que con una mano sacaba del bolsillo de atrás su móvil, el otro brazo mantenía sujeta a Kagome en su espalda y marcaba con dificultad un numero. Escuchó el cargante pitido repetitivo, hasta que al final escuchó la voz algo amargada-… ¡¿Sesshomaru?!...Sesshomaru ven con el coche, ¡deprisa! Es muy urgente, ¡no tardes! No te puedo contar ahora, sólo ven rápido… ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TRANQUILIZARME, SÓLO TE DIGO QUE VENGAS!-vociferó para dar seguidamente la dirección y colgar. Tumbó a Kagome en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica cerrando los ojos intentando detectar el más mínimo signo de que aun seguía viva. Una vez que estuvo seguro pudo suspirar aliviado aferrándose a la esperanza de que estaría bien. Se quitó la chaqueta poniéndosela sobre los hombros, parecía que al menos había conseguido que el corte dejara de sangrar, de forma que se puso a limpiar la sangre con un pañuelo y las numerosas heridas para que no se ensuciaran.

-¿Cómo se habrá hecho estas heridas…?-mantenía el ceño fruncido, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Se veía tan frágil… ¡que miedo pasó cuando la vio! ¡Pensó que la había perdido, que de verdad era una pesadilla! Maldecía sus presentimientos una y mil veces. Se fijó en sus carnosos labios, faltos de color por la perdida de sangre… ¡que ganas tenia de besarla! Tragó ruidosamente mientras se sonrojaba y acercaba a ella para sentir que sensación era el de tener sus labios junto a los suyos…se acercó poco a poco hasta al fin unir sus labios con los de la chica. Un pequeño roce, con ello se conformaba. Se separó tras unos momentos, completamente sonrojado a la vez que se tocaba los labios. "_quien quiera que sea quien se haya atrevido a golpearla lo pagara muy caro…_"prometió Inuyasha. Observó su rostro…los sonrojados pómulos estaban faltos de color, mortalmente pálidos, y bajo los ojos había una ligera capa rojiza causa segura de lagrimas.

-¡Inuyasha!-se giró dejando se observarla para ver a su hermano correr a él, claramente molesto

-¡¿Qué se supone que ha pasado?!Como sea otra de tus estupideces te…-Sesshomaru calló al instante al ver a Kagome-¿pero que…?-murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos girándose a ver a su hermano esperando una explicación.

* * *

¡Hola! n.n al fin volví xDD (lamento haber tardado…exámenes y eso… (Y aun continuo, con eso del viaje de fin de curso y tener menos tiempo que los demás cursos se nota en la cantidad de exámenes y trabajos seguidos -.-)

Y ¡buf! Hay tantas cosas…el cap. le tenía de hace unos días ya, pero le intenté hacer más extenso como disculpa…n.n casi puse dos seguidos, pero habría sido mucho para leer asique me decidí por hacer uno xDD bueno, me alegro mucho que os guste el fic! n/n ¡que ilusión! Jeje…y tampoco imaginaba tantos reviews y estar en favoritos n/n .En fin, ¡muchas gracias!

_Lunera _(si, un padre completamente horrible…yo no tengo ni idea de lo que haría en su lugar. Pero mira ¡Inuyasha si que fue a salvarla! Aunque no supiera que estaba en peligro, al menos no racionalmente xD espero que sigas leyendo n.n) _nere _(ya veremos que pasa…jeje n.n pero vamos, creo que después de esto si que sospechará ¿no?) _dark69angel _(me encanta dejar siempre algo en suspenso, lo siento xDD y no, no quiero matar a quienes leen mi fic, tranqui jeje n.n espero que de verdad vaya bien, a veces es como si quisiera poner más de lo que puedo y otras al reves pero bueno n.n) _gabby.foxx _(Jo, me haces sentir cruel xDDD (aunque creo que si lo soy xD) Y si, a su forma Kagome es muy valiente, aunque ella piense todo lo contrario-suspiro-) _Karita de Angel _(¡Holita! Me gusta que te guste jeje xD yo es que soy mucho de dramas…tengo por ahí alguna historia extraña, pero bueno mi inspiración es de lo peor…tipo los días de lluvia o aunque parezca raro ¡a las 3 Am! si, es un fastidio xDD aquí esta el cap. 6 para o bien calmar tu curiosidad o alimentarla más) _setsuna17 _(¡gracias! Yo también espero poder actualizar pronto xDD de hecho hoy me tuve k ir de cumpleaños (30 min tarde…la puntualidad y yo no somos compatibles xD) y pensaba 'haber si cuando vuelva pongo el siguiente cap' y por suerte lo pude poner n.n) _Carolina _(bueno, llegar a llegado…y a tiempo también asique no fui en este cap. cruel ¿verdad? Ya en el siguiente no prometo nada kukuku) _PaauLaa! _(¡y tan salvaje!-frustración sexual…-shhh, no digas esas cosas…en fin, las 23:41 y se hace notar ya la semana en mi xD espero que sigas leyendo n.n) _Nadja-chan _(Um…por ahora parece a salvo (por ahora, y parece) y bueno, creo k el padre es una gran razón por la cual Kagome 'ame' la cuchilla ¿no? gente así no la puedo soportar…y quise poner el ej. en el fic n.n tipo critica xD) _Raven Sakura _(¡Síí! AMO evanescence xDD (las canciones, claro xD) y me ha hecho mucha ilusión que te dieras cuenta de el uso de alguna frase suelta por ahí…siempre adaptadas claro, no me gusta plagiar. Pero claro, quizá hasta haga frases sin darme cuenta parecidas a evanescence por el hecho que siempre que escribía el fic tenía que estar sonando n.n espero que este cap. te parezca más extenso y ojalá sigas leyendo n.n) _Rena-Chan _(¡bueno, mi famosa nee-san! A quien va dedicado el fic al fin firma xDD ¡gracias! n.n ¿Qué decirte? Pues: ¡no destripes el final! Ò.ó xDD y gracias de nuevo por el review n.n) _Kagome70 _(cierto, haber cuando volvemos a hablar por MSN jeje n.n me gusta mucho hablar contigo, y oh, no te preocupes… ¡no me sonsacarás información! Ni con tortura xDD aunque no estaría mal, alguna vez pensé como Kagome '¿soy masoca?' y muchos otros pensamientos, pero no tan extremistas…y he aquí el cap. en que Inu salva a Kag n.n)

¡Buf! Cuanta gente, ¡que ilusión! Espero que sigáis con la historia y con reviews, ¡muchas gracias! Y también a quienes leen y no dejan review (pero, ¿Por qué no dejáis review? T.T sólo clic en go… ¿si? n.n)

Espero poder poner el siguiente cap. el jueves por la noche o algo antes, ya que el viernes me voy de viaje una semana con el instituto…con un poco de suerte está n.n

Karien.


	7. VII Despierta

_A veces pienso que soy tan realista…que llego a ser sub realista_

--Cap. VII, Despierta--

-¿Qué has hecho, Inuyasha?-interrogó Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba a ella e inspeccionaba detenidamente el corte en las muñecas.

-¿Crees que hay tiempo para explicaciones, precisamente ahora?-comentó sarcástico.

-No es muy profundo…no debió cortarse con fuerza, solo lo suficiente como para sangrar hasta perder conocimiento. Pero si prefieres la llevamos al hospital-frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué le preguntaba si llevarla? Estaba claro…a no ser…

-¿Pasa algo? Es decir, ¡eso ni se pregunta! ¿O es que pasa algo?-Sesshomaru alzó el rostro a él, para momento después volver a fijar la vista en Kagome.

-Suponía que lo sabías…supongo que es lo mejor para ella, pero…-al ver la mirada impaciente de Inuyasha le dijo lo que ocurriría-. Sabes que lo mejor sería llevarla, pero si la llevamos se sabrá que a sido, sin duda, un intento de suicidio…la llevarían a un psicólogo y unas habría, entre otras cosas, unas cuantas visitas a su casa-Inuyasha arqueó una ceja diciendo '¿Y que problema hay?' pero a parte de su salud…estaba seguro que ella no querría ir a un psicólogo. Quizá se había suicidado por lo de su madre, quien… ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de que su hija se había intentado suicidar? Uf…pero entonces, ¿Qué harían?

-¿Y que se supone que quieres que hagamos? Estoy seguro que ella se negaría a ir al hospital, además está su madre ingresada y no sería bueno que se enterara de este…pequeño incidente-Sesshomaru rodó los ojos ante la forma de referirse al hecho, 'pequeño' exactamente no era. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla como hacía siempre que se concentraba, volviendo a observar el corte con el pañuelo como torniquete.

-La herida como dije no es profunda…podríamos llevarla a casa.-Comentó molesto. No estaba de humor de tener una de las conquistas de su 'querido' hermanastro en casa, pero no era momento de pensar en lo que se adaptaba mejor a su humor- después de todo, hoy volvía papá del paciente aquel y sabrá que hacer, además que tendrá en casa lo suficiente para atenderla… ¿Qué decides, la llevamos a casa? Y mejor decidas rápido porque llevamos ya un tiempo valioso para ella hablando-Inuyasha pensó que harían…miró el rostro golpeado de Kagome y supo sin duda que algo habría pasado, y que no querría que su madre se enterara…con un suspiró afirmó llevarla a la casa. Sesshomaru gruñó mientras Inuyasha cargaba a Kagome estilo nupcial y le seguía hasta el coche _"Menos mal que aun no ha vuelto su padre…"_ recordó mientras entraba en la parte trasera del coche, se sentó y tumbó a Kagome, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas. Sesshomaru arrancó con rapidez y salió directo a la casa. Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla y de ocuparse de que no empeorara, sin poder evitar evocar aquel momento que tuvo sus labios junto a los de ella, por absurdo que resultara. Cuando Sesshomaru paró frente un semáforo, se dio cuenta de lo lejos que quedaban ambas casas.

-Date prisa…-presionó cuando volvió a ponerse en marcha.

-¿Me vas a contar ya lo que pasó?-objetó su hermano frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ayer ingresaron a su madre con neumonía-comenzó con impaciencia-de forma que la acompañé a su casa a recoger sus cosas y llevarla con su padre pues como sabes no podíamos dejarla vivir sola…pero esta mañana no fue a clase, y como estaba intranquilo fui a verla, lo demás ya lo debes saber.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada al respecto, tampoco hablaron más durante el viaje. Hasta que al fin tuvo que romper el silencio.

-Ya llegamos-anunció mientras Inuyasha levantaba la vista.

-Para, me bajo ya, no hay tiempo-con Kagome en brazos abrió la puerta y salió precipitadamente. Corrió a la casa con una presión en el pecho mortificándole, no miró atrás a Sesshomaru, ni llamó a la puerta, solo la abrió a toda prisa como pudo, y con la suerte de encontrarse a su padre de cara.

-¡¡Papá!!-la sonrisa del hombre se borró al ver a Inuyasha y la pequeña sorpresa que traía consigo.

. . - - - . .

La dolía todo el cuerpo, y moverse la parecía imposible. _"¿Qué pasó?"_ se preguntó intentando abrir los ojos, escuchaba voces afuera y algo la tenía sujeta la mano. En un intento de ver qué era, levantó los párpados fijando la vista en el techo. _"¿Qué ha pasado…?"_ volvió a preguntarse frunciendo un poco el ceño. Entonces recordó. Cayéndose por las escaleras, las patadas, atada, escondida de su padre…cortándose…se dio cuenta que no era algo lo que la sujetaba la mano, sino _alguien._ Asustada se soltó de un tirón, apartándose a toda velocidad y gritando. Cuando volvió a cogerla de la muñeca y la giró hacia él Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza, temerosa de verle otra vez y gritó más fuerte.

-¡¡Aaaahh!! ¡Noo! ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!-luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse.

-¡Kagome! Tranquila, soy yo, ¡ya pasó todo! ¡Para, te harás daño!

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Que pasa? ¿Qué son eso gritos?-llamó a la puerta su madre alarmada por tal escándalo.

-¡Mamá, vete! ¡Ya!-gruñó a su madre volviéndose a Kagome que no paraba de forcejear-Kagome tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño…-ésta, en cambio, parecía no oír nada, cuando al intentar apartarse de él perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, Inuyasha la agarró de la muñeca con más fuerza y alargó su brazo cogiéndola de la cintura, evitando su caída. Tiró de ella hacia sí mientras la abrazaba. Kagome comenzó a llorar en su pecho, sintiéndose pequeña, atrapada entre esos fuertes brazos. Con los ojos aun cerrados daba débiles golpes en su pecho, Inuyasha en cambio la abrazaba.

-Suéltame…por favor…-murmuró temblando, dejando de resistirse.

-Kagome, ya pasó…estás a salvo-Kagome pareció volver en sí, reconociendo su voz. Alzó el rostro encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos dorados mirándola con preocupación. Inuyasha vio como al fin le observaba incrédula haciéndole estremecer, acarició su rostro quitándola las lágrimas de los ojos delicadamente.

-¿Inu…yasha?-preguntó con la voz ahogada sintiendo como estaba sujeta por sus brazos, y si la soltaba caería al suelo. Él asintió. Kagome levantó la mano y acarició sus mejillas sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en las yemas-estás aquí…-_"No fue mi imaginación…el vino de verdad"_

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de abrazarla, se sentía tan bien…-Es domingo…has estado desde el viernes sin despertar...

-Tu… ¿me salvaste?-preguntó indecisa sin responderle. Inuyasha pareció dudar pero al final asintió. Kagome desvió la mirada sin saber que decir, dándose cuenta que no parecía tener intención de soltarla, lo que la hizo enrojecer.

-Fue una suerte que el corte no fuera profundo…de hecho te desmayaste al parecer, según mi padre, por cansancio mental y fíico...los hematomas… de hecho parece que estabas tan debilitada que el corte no era ni de urgencias…por suerte-murmuró apartando la vista él también, reuniendo un poco de valor, suspiró, tomo aire, y separó a Kagome de él, sujetándola por los hombros endureciendo la mirada-. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?

-Yo…es que…-Tartamudeó Kagome, le miró asustada, sin poder aguantar su mirada y volvió a esquivarla. Inuyasha la sujetaba con fuerza.-porque…yo…yo…-Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente, soltándola al darse cuenta que no iba a decir nada.

-Dime al menos quien te golpeó. Kagome…esos golpes no te los has hecho tu misma, ¿quién fue?

-No…no puedo-respondió negando, Inuyasha volvió a sujetarla de los brazos.

-¡Dime! ¿¡Quien fue!? ¡Respóndeme, Kagome!-Hizo más fuerte el agarre, un gemido de molestia salió de sus labios.

-Me…me haces daño…-Inuyasha la soltó rápidamente, como si quemara, apartándose de ella.

-Lo siento… ¡maldición!-Intentando soltar su ira pegó un puñetazo al armario, Kagome le miró asustada, sintiendo su dolor e impotencia-Kagome, dímelo…juro que si vuelve a tocarte se acordará de mi…solo di quién es.

-Es que…fue…fue….-titubeó sintiendo como las lagrimas luchaban por salir. Al ver como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla sintió como se acumulaba su desesperación. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y a ella a la que más, al parecer ¿Por qué?

-Maldita sea…-murmuró antes de ir a su lado y abrazarla intentando reconfortarla. Al sentir sus brazos rodeándola, Kagome le correspondió llorando en su hombro-al menos contesta con un si o un no…puedes decirlo, asentir, negar, escribir…lo que te de la gana… ¿fue tu padre?-murmuró en su oído sin soltarla.

Kagome se quedó rígida, dejó incluso de llorar. Cuando Inuyasha se dio por vencido pensando en otra cosa de que poder hablar y volver al tema en otro momento, Kagome alzó su mirada a él, indecisa.

-Inuyasha…-que bien sonaba su nombre en sus labios…-no quiero que tengas problemas…y mucho menos por alguien como yo.

-¿Es que no lo comprendes, Kagome? Quiero protegerte, incluso si es necesario te protegeré de ti misma…-_"¿por qué es así…?"_ Kagome enrojeció.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste si fue mi padre? ¿Alguna razón para desconfiar?

-Pues…-se llevó una mano a la cabeza visiblemente nervioso, con la otra mano en la cintura de Kagome-como estabas con él…y antes de entrar a tu casa le vi salir…cierto que podía ser que te pegaron cuando ibas de camino a clase o algo, no se…pero me parece él el más sospechoso.

-Ah…-escondió el rostro en su pecho-¿Por qué…fuiste?

-Es que…-_"¿ahora que la digo? 'nada, fue un presentimiento' me tomara por loco…"_-como no fuiste a clase, tenía que darte los deberes-_"¡Buena escusa! aunque en cierto sentido es cierto…"_Se animó soltando un suspiro de alivio que por suerte no notó Kagome-En fin, ¿fue o no fue tu padre quien te hizo todo eso?

Kagome seguía con el rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, encogiéndose un poco en sus brazos. Inuyasha intentaba mirarla duramente, lo cual no podía, pero no se preocupaba porque después de todo ella no le estaba mirando. Bastante difícil era ya resistirse a besarla…su olor le rodeaba, el tenerla en sus brazos de esa forma, sintiendo su calor… ¡se iba a volver loco! El simple hecho de que hirieran a su Kagome le daba unas ganas enormes de matar a esa persona. Un momento… ¿su Kagome? ¿Desde cuando…?. Sintió como Kagome asintió, sacándole de sus pensamientos para volver a otros… _"fue su padre… ¡él la golpeo! mierda…"_

-Inuyasha…-murmuró Kagome asustada cuando la apartó de su lado y fue con grandes zancadas a la puerta. El aludido se giró a verla, con una mano en el pomo.

-Voy…a por vendas…será mejor curarte de nuevo las heridas, para evitar que se infecte…-Kagome miró su muñeca izquierda, fijándose que estaba vendada con una pequeña mancha roja. Inuyasha salió del cuarto.

-Inuyasha…-susurró para sí desplomándose en la cama sin dejar de verse la venda, que la apretaba débilmente.

Por su parte, Inuyasha al salir del cuarto se dirigió a su habitación, cuando nada más llegar pegó una patada a la mesilla, golpeó la pared y apoyó la frente contra ésta.

-Maldición… ¡maldición! Juro vengarme por lo que te hizo…-giró su rostro para fijar la vista en su ventana-este donde este, se arrepentirá.

* * *

Un poco más largo…o eso espero xD no he tenido mucho tiempo, ¡lo siento si no es tan largo como esperábais! Pero de hecho mañana tengo un examen a última hora, tendre que irme corriendo para después el viaje…(la verdad, ni estoy nerviosa…aun no me mentalicé xD) en fin, siento no poder decir a cada uno algo, pero muchas gracias por los reviews a:

_Carolina, __Setsuna17__, __nere, Alcalime, PaauLaa!, Nadja-chan, Kagome70, –AN-Luna, Raven Sakura y a estrella_

Reviews, ¡por favor! n.n (u.U se me quema la cabeza)


	8. VIII Visitas

_Oh, ángel tenebroso, extiende tu mano hacia mí, alza tus alas como el carbón al cielo, y hazme sentir la muerte_

--Cap. 8, Visitas--

Kagome cerró los ojos en un intento de descansar hasta que Inuyasha regresara. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que entró en esa especie de trance donde se está dormido pero sin perder conciencia hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, estrepitosamente, ocasionando que la chica se incorporara rápidamente, visiblemente sorprendida y agitada a la vez que unos brazos la rodeaban por el cuello, abrazándola con fuerza casi estrangulándola.

-¡Kagome! Estaba tan preocupada…Inuyasha me contó y no pude evitar venir, ¡me alegro que estés bien!

-Sango-cortó Kagome reconociendo inevitablemente su voz, además… ¿Quién más podría ser tan impulsiva como ella?-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué viniste? No tenías porque hacerlo.

-Somos amigas ¿no?-respondió a la vez que se apartaba un poco de ella para poder verla con ojo crítico, evaluando su estado de salud como si fuera su madre, asegurándose de que no se escapara ningún detalle y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro-En fin, ¿Cómo estas? Me tenías preocupada…

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? Es decir… ¿desde cuando eres adivina?-intentó bromear elevando una ceja, consiguiendo una sonrisa más ancha de parte de su amiga conforme con que estuviera de suficiente buen ánimo para bromear.

-A la salida de clases Inuyasha me dijo que iría a tu casa a darte los deberes, habría ido yo pero como no sabía dónde vivía tu padre…ayer, cuando volvía a mi casa me encontré con Miroku, el amigo de Inuyasha-añadió-quien me dijo que estabas aquí después de que Inuyasha te encontrara en la calle desmayada…como era tarde no pude venir, por eso vine hoy temprano…sabes quién es Miroku ¿no?-Kagome arqueó la otra ceja, en este caso su ceja izquierda ¿tendría que conocerle acaso? Según el rostro extrañado de Sango, sí, debería…No la pasó tampoco desapercibido el furtivo sonrojo de su amiga al nombrar a ese tal Miroku.

-¿Qué habláis del 'San tocador de las partes femeninas'?-Las chicas se giraron sorprendidas viendo a Inuyasha apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona y el botiquín en la mano, al ver que estaba Sango en la habitación dejó el botiquín encima del armario sentándose en el borde de la cama, sería mejor omitir el tema del intento de suicidio…

-¿San tocador de las partes femeninas?-preguntó Kagome mirando interrogante a Inuyasha, giró su vista a Sango que tenía una mueca y regresó de nuevo la vista a Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que se giraba quedando sentada de la misma forma que Inuyasha.

-Es mi forma de llamarle…no ha cambiado nada, desde la guardería era así…ya lo entenderás cuando le conozcas mejor. Tiene una forma de ser un tanto…curiosa…

-¿Curiosa? ¡Es un maldito Don Juan! ¡Un estúpido que no respeta la intimidad! ¡Un completo libertino! ¡Un rematado pervertido! ¡EL rey de los conquis-!

-Vaya impresión tienes de mí…mi querida Sanguito-Sango se quedó con la boca abierta interrumpida a mitad de palabra, no parecía tener la necesidad de girarse para saber quien era, Kagome en cambio sí se giró a mirar quien había entrado. Era un chico alto, sería de la misma altura de Inuyasha aproximadamente quizá algo más bajo por unos dos cm., el pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coletita en la nuca. Su sonrisa burlona curvada hacia arriba y sus ojos de color azul oscuro tenían un brillo divertido, mirando la espalda rígida de Sango, con los brazos en jarras y apoyado como estuvo anteriormente Inuyasha en el marco-Hey, Inu ¿Cómo te va? Te veo muy bien acompañado ¿eh?

-No sé que haces aquí, ¿te volvieron a echar las animadoras?-sonrió malvadamente lanzándole un cojín, Miroku con sus reflejos lo atrapó con una mano, volviéndoselo a lanzar a Inuyasha quien solo lo esquivó dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Bueno, aunque lo nieguen se que necesitan un entrenador…personal…-dejó al aire cuánto de personal deseaba ser-. No respondiste Sango, ¿en verdad esa es la opinión que tienes de mi?-se acercó colocándose frente a ella, escrutándola con ojos de alguien que no ha osado romper un plato en su vida, ante la mirada indescifrable de Sango.

-Por supuesto que lo pienso, es lo que eres y lo que me demuestras-confirmó alzando la barbilla mirándole desafiante-y es lo que das a entender a todos, cualquier chica que pasa cerca de ti, la tienes que tocar manosear el culo y cortejarla…

-Vaya…eso quiere decir que debo hacerte saber…que no soy tan malo como tu te piensas…-se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, quedando atrapada finalmente entre la cama y sus brazos apoyados a cada lado, teniendo de esa forma su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella. Inuyasha carraspeó llamando la atención de ambos, recordándoles que no estaban a solas.

-Si queréis podemos salir y dejaros la cama, o lo que queda de ella porque lleváis un paso que nos echaréis de ella…-bromeó al ver como Sango se sonrojaba y apartaba rápidamente a Miroku de un empujón.

-Por cierto, no os he presentado, que cabeza la mía…-recordó cortando el silencio incomodo que se había formado-Kagome te presento a Miroku…Miroku, Kagome.

-Encantada-saludo Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa, extendiendo la mano derecha, manteniendo la izquierda oculta bajo las sábanas.

-El gusto…es mío…-respondió tomando su mano, y en vez de estrecharla, la besó en los nudillos fijando su mirada penetrante en la suya. Inuyasha le apartó de ella a la vez que Sango le golpeaba en la cabeza.

-¡Maldito pervertido!-exclamaron los dos a la vez, sacando una sonrisa a Kagome por la casualidad.

-No te acerques a ella, ¡que la tuya es Sango!-Sango giró el rostro a él con una mirada incrédula ¿Qué había dicho?

-¿Ah, si? ¿Así que eres mía, eh?-repitió girándose a verla, mientras que Sango se apartaba de él.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No soy un objeto!

-Si eres mía… ¡ya estas tardando en hacerme la comida! Cuando termines, la ropa para lavar está en el suelo, detrás de la puerta…ya sabes donde es-ordenó a la vez que la tocaba el culo.

-¡No manosees! ¡Y tampoco soy tu criada! Ni tienes ningún derecho sobre mi-reprochó dándole un tortazo, para seguidamente poner los brazos en jarras y darle la espalda. Miroku se sobaba la mejilla con la marca de la mano de la chica, con una gran sonrisa.

-Nunca cambiará…-repitió Inuyasha las mismas palabras que antes, rodando los ojos.

-¿Siempre ha sido así de pervertido?-cuestionó Kagome. Inuyasha asintió en silencio viendo como volvían a discutir, al parecer porque Miroku se aprovechó de tener a sango de espaldas…

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Juro que tiene vida propia!

-Si, claro, ¡y yo soy una exterminadora de demonios! Si por decir sandeces…

-Miroku, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta a que te de el aire un poco- interrumpió la discusión Inuyasha, cogiendo a Miroku por la espalda y sacándole a empujones-volvemos en un rato.

-Kagome…-Sango llamó su atención una vez Inuyasha y Miroku se hubieron ido, se sentó a su lado, mirando el suelo con un leve rubor-¿te gusta Inuyasha?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, separando ligeramente los labios sin saber que decir. ¿La gustaba Inuyasha? No pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente ante ese pensamiento y la pregunta, visiblemente nerviosa "_pero… ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad yo…?_" "_¿otra vez? Eres más tonta de lo que pensaba… ¿enamorarte? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír…tu nunca has querido a nadie, bueno sí, a Koga… ¿y cómo terminó?_" "_pero yo no…Inuyasha…es diferente…_" "_además, aunque fuera así, ¿serías tan egoísta de hacerle lo mismo?_" "_¡No! ¡Jamás! Él no…_"

-Claro que no…no le conozco tanto… ¿y a tí? ¿Te gusta Miroku?

-¿Miroku? Pues…no sé…no negaré que es muy apuesto y… ¿Por qué no?-confirmó al fin con un leve sonrojo-pero es tan mujeriego…-agregó con una mueca, en cambio Kagome sonrió complacida-¿en verdad no te gusta Inuyasha? ¿Ni un poco? Hacéis linda pareja… ¡incluso Miroku está de acuerdo!-presionó sin llegar a creerse del todo su respuesta.

-Pero…si Miroku no me conocía…-dijo confundida. Antes la extraña expresión de incredulidad y ahora eso… ¿Dónde se podían haber visto?

-Kagome…Miroku va a nuestra clase… ¿no te diste cuenta después de lo que llevamos de clase? ¿Tampoco atendiste a las presentaciones?

-Bueno…algo…-recordó que fue en la segunda la vez-pues la primera fue a principio de curso-que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Inuyasha… "_seguro que pensó que estaba loca_" "_ah, ¿y no lo eres?_"

-Eres una chica bien rara Kagome…pero eso es lo que tanto quiero de ti-rio abrazándola cariñosamente "_que… ¿Qué le gusta algo de mí? ¿Hace cuanto que no oía a alguien decirlo?_" "_es mentira…lo sabes…_" "_no, no lo sé…por tanto me jugaré todas las cartas esta vez…_" "_¿Qué…? ¿No serás tan idiota para…?no… ¡no lo dirás!_"

-Oye sango…me…me gustaría pedirte un-una cosa…-"¡_no lo digas!_" "_cállate…ahora me toca a mí arriesgar…_"

-¡Claro! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Te…te gustaría…ser mi…mi a…mi amiga…?-"_¡no!_"

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Me encantaría serlo!-Kagome se quedo con la mandíbula suelta, sin saber que decir… "_te arrepentirás tarde o temprano_" "_quizá si…y quizá no, aunque incluso me pareció absurda la pregunta..._" "_absurda o no, seguro te arrepentirás…_".

Ambas chicas se giraron al oír como unos suaves golpes chocaban contra la puerta, para seguidamente abrirse. Entró un hombre muy alto, con el pelo plateado y más largo que el de Inuyasha, pero poseía unos ojos dorados iguales o un poco más profundos y sabios. Ambas chicas se quedaron sin habla al verle, era realmente guapo y su presencia imponía respeto…

-Buenas tardes, soy el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, Inu-no-Taisho…también el doctor Taisho-se presentó inclinándose a besar los nudillos de ambas chicas, dejándolas sorprendidas por aquel trato…Miroku se sabía que era para ligar, pero ese hombre lo hacía como educación dejándolas algo descompuestas…

-Encantadas…-murmuraron a la vez, cohibidas.

-Tu debes ser Sango Eda…amiga de Inuyasha y de Miroku ¿verdad?-Sango asintió, y el hombre sonriendo complacido seguramente por haber acertado se giró a Kagome-vaya…Kagome ¿No? Te veo mejor cara, ya no estás tan pálida… ¿te encuentras mejor?-Kagome a penas parecía escuchar, solo temía que Sango se enterara de lo que había pasado, eso y que además estaba embobado viendo esos dorados ojos…tan parecidos a los de…Inuyasha…sin recordar muy bien qué le había preguntado asintió rápidamente-me alegro…Sango, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un rato, por favor?

-Claro…de todas formas tendría que irme ya, me estarán esperando para comer…el lunes hablamos Kag, adiós-se despidió dejándolos a solas, las manos de Kagome comenzaron a sudar al sentirse incómoda en presencia de aquel hombre, era como si estuviera ante un Inuyasha mucho más maduro.

-Veras Kagome, no me gustaría que te sintieras presionada pero ya va siendo hora de hablar seriamente, cuanto antes mejor-no…no quería…si era lo que pensaba que la iba a pedir, no podía hacerlo…seguramente le preguntaría por su decisión, pero ¿Cómo respondería a una pregunta a la cual ni ella misma sabe la respuesta? Simplemente…es lo que sintió en ese momento…unas ganas enormes de ver terminada su vida…como tendría que haber terminado hacía tiempo… no quería tener que decirlo en alto, pero ese hombre merecía saber, después de todo el fue quien la acogió…-¿podrías hablarme de ti?

-¿Todo?-cuestionó desesperanzada, sabía lo que conllevaba aquella pregunta, y no era solo el por qué de su decisión, sino toda su vida…se sentía agobiada y aunque el hombre no quisiera, se sentía presionada ya solo por su presencia.

-Todo, por favor-alcanzó una silla para sentarse, haciéndola ver que estaba preparado para escuchar la historia, y no se conformaría hasta no saber todo minuciosamente. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, soltando un suspiro…la encantaba suspirar…era como soltar todo el estrés, agobio, miedo y demás sentimientos inaguantables de un tirón…todo suspirando. ¿Sería capaz de contar todo…hablar sobre…Koga? ¿Hablar…sobre ella? no…no se sentía capaz, simplemente no podía. Rogaba con la mirada a aquel hombre que esperaba pacientemente que comenzara, sin inmutarse aparentemente de su dolor interno.

-Pero…yo no…no creo poder contarle…-murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Hey, oye tranquila…verás, como entenderás no puedo dejar así las cosas, tendría que avisar a la policía como mínimo, pero no te preocupes, como estaba seguro que no querías no lo hice…por ahora-añadió para que a pesar de haberla tranquilizado un poco, no bajara la precaución o se confiara-pero claro, necesito a cambio algo…y ese algo es simplemente que me cuentes todo.

Kagome le miró sin saber que decir, no podía ocultar lo ocurrido a aquel hombre o iría a la policía…la llevarían a un psicólogo y quien sabe que más, de forma que estaba obligada a contarlo…pero…no la dijo que no pudiera distorsionar la historia…ocultar detalles…aunque en realidad no estaba muy segura, no quería engañarle…pero aun así, no nombraría para nada a Koga.

-Bueno, pues…-había que contar 'todo' ¿no? Lo difícil era encontrar el punto donde comenzaba ese 'todo'. La puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, captando las miradas de ambas personas. Kagome se sintió morir al ver quien era…

-Inuyasha, ¿ya volviste?-preguntó casi más afirmó el padre al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo al verlos.

-Siento interrumpir, Miroku al ver que sango ya se iba decidió irse con ella para no dejarla sola, y como antes no pude cambiar las vendas a Kagome…

-Ah, pues pasa y no te quedes ahí…Kagome estaba a punto de contar que fue lo que sucedió, de hecho ya de paso puedo cambiar yo el vendaje y veo como va-Kagome abrió los ojos a más no poder mientras Inu no Taisho tomaba su mano para curarla y Inuyasha tomaba asiento curioso de saber "_no…el padre todavía…pero Inuyasha no...Él no…_" "_Él no ¿eh? ¿Por qué precisamente él no?_" "_Pues porque él…él…_" "_¿Él…? Oh, no me digas que te nos enamoraste…recuerda que te he dicho lo que pasará si eso ocurre_" "_¿Qué...? ¡No! ¡Jamás! ¿Cómo podría…? Es solo que…es demasiado vergonzante…_" "_¿Vergonzante? sí…podría ser…al fin sabrán lo que hiciste…_"

-¿Kagome?-volvió en sí viendo como ya tenía nuevo vendaje-la herida cura rápidamente… ¿volvemos al tema de antes?

-Pero es que…-titubeó mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, para volver seguidamente su vista al hombre, suplicante.

-Él te salvo, tiene derecho también a saber ¿no?-La cogió de las manos intentando infundiarla ánimo mirándola a los ojos, pero Kagome no podía soportar esa mirada… "_¡Tan_ _igual a la de Inuyasha…!_" desvió la mirada con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos observando como las imágenes pasaban por su mente, ayudándola a recordar.

* * *

¡Holita! Mucho tiempo ¿eh? Jeje…pero al fin subí el cap., por cierto ¡logré aprobar todas! (aun me preguntó cómo conseguí aprobar historia umm…no importa n,n) y el viaje de Italia… ¡uf! Que timo xDD pero dentro del timo estuvo bien ¡hay que ser positiva! (habló la escritora de un deprimente fic xD)

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: _**setsuna17 **_seguir lo sigo…aunque a veces me tarde…gracias por el review n.n _**Nadja-chan**_ ya veremos qué hará Inuyasha…o si hace algo ¡a saber! Gracias n.n _**PaauLaa! **_Jeje ¡gracias! En este puse un poco del siguiente…y en el siguiente supongo que haré lo mismo xD y gracias también por el animo (la verdad que fui genial en el ex…2 días y me aprendí 6 temas! n,n) _**Kagome70**_ ¡sí, y aquí el siguiente!(aunque algo tarde…) yo también quisiera poder hacer eso a los profes xD(aunque hoy les tengo cariño por aprobarme n.n) a ver cuando podemos volver a hablar por MSN nos vemos n.n _**Raven Sakura **_Ahora me quedarán algo más largos los caps., con las vacaciones tendré más tiempo libre y ¡más para escribir! ¡Gracias! n.n

¡Venga, firmadme! T.T ¿no os da pena este pobre intento de escritora? Dejadme un review… (son como inspiración, cuantos más haya, más rápido vendrá el cap. o eso se intentará xDD) ¡o incluso dos! (si cuela…) en el siguiente cap. se sabrán-al fin-detalles sobre la infancia de Kag…¿Qué pasará? Ya leeréis…por ahora solo preocuparos de dejar uno de vuestros reviews n.n ¡nos vemos!

Karien.


	9. IX Mente y secretos

_¿No es adorable? No necesito soñar para vivir una pesadilla y rendirme a ella… ¿Seré yo la propia pesadilla?_

--Cap. IX, Mente y secretos--

Al cerrar los ojos se sintió como si entrara en una especie de trance, observando con claridad su vida antes de siquiera pensar que estaría en esa habitación sentada con esa compañía. Era muy fácil el recordar, podría ser otra forma de torturarse ¿no es cierto? Nunca es agradable recordar aquellas cosas que te destrozan por dentro, sacar el veneno siempre es doloroso…pero cuando se abre la tapa que encierra los recuerdos, estos salen sin tregua, felices de ser liberados y ajenos al dolor de la persona. Ahora lo difícil era encontrar las palabras adecuadas para transmitir todo ello. Aun con los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido comenzó su narración, deseando no ser interrumpida.

-Mi ciudad natal es esta, a pesar que solo pude vivir mi primer año…mi abuelo paterno vivía en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, y al morir mi abuela y quedarse viudo e irremediablemente solo, mis padres decidieron mudarse para hacerle compañía y hacer, o más bien intentar, más amenos sus últimos días. Mi abuelo era un buen hombre, al menos lo que recuerdo de él… le recuerdo como una persona muy amable que siempre estaba a mi lado. Me iba todas las tardes a su casa con…con mis padres. Claro está vivíamos en casas distintas, pero tuvimos la suerte de conseguir una casa que estuviera situada justo al lado, por lo que éramos vecinos-cogió aire recordando lo feliz que era su vida hasta ese momento. Al fin abrió los ojos pero sintiéndose incapaz de mirarles, fijó la vista en la ventana, observando como comenzaba a anochecer.

-Hasta ahí la historia va bien, tendría unos cinco años cuando le detectaron un cáncer de pulmón muy avanzado…como estaba muy unida a él me negaba a no estar todas las tardes a su lado en el hospital, todas las tardes al salir del colegio llevaba mis cosas e iba allí…pintaba o me entretenía de cualquier manera haciéndole compañía contándole lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Hasta que en una de esas visitas, vi como comenzaba a asfixiarse y los pitidos de su corazón marcados en el monitor aparecían más veloces, mostrando como bombeaba más sangre…-apartó la mirada de la ventana cerrando los ojos fuertemente, queriendo alejar aquel incesante sonido que consciente o inconscientemente la mortificaba-los doctores llegaron enseguida, sacándome apresuradamente a empujones de allí…no tardaron en anunciar su fallecimiento-abrió nuevamente los ojos, se alegraba que no fuera interrumpida, ahora que había comenzado parecía que no podía parar. Sin dejar de salir uno tras otro-. A partir de entonces mis recuerdos están un poco borrosos… Mi madre, puesto que le tenía tanto cariño, cayó en una depresión, no salía nunca de su habitación, a penas recorría la casa lo suficiente para ir al servicio y comer únicamente lo necesario para sobrevivir…y mi padre se pasaba los días fuera de casa. Inevitablemente los días eran monótonos, todo era una rutina…una por que no salía, y otro porque no entraba…Un día que me sentía triste sentí la necesidad de ir a casa de mi abuelo…quizá necesitaba tener la sensación de que fuera a entrar en cualquier momento en la casa, o quizá para darme cuenta que nunca más le volvería a ver. Fuera como fuere al entrar allí, di por casualidad con una carta escrita por mi abuelo, no había dejado escrito un testamento por lo que me dio curiosidad, además solo tenía entonces seis años…después de—

-¿Qué decía la carta? -cortó imperativo el hombre, Kagome le miró rencorosa por cortarla y por la pregunta…endureció la mirada, sabia que quizá se sorprendían, pero ella ya se había 

acostumbrado y lo había aceptado, antes sí que la dolía pensar en ello, pero ahora ¿Qué más daba? Después de todo ya pasó…al menos eso lo había aceptado…

-Decía que si alguien la leía, ya seguramente estaría muerto, y que por tanto no tenía razón alguna de continuar escondiendo un secreto que le carcomía por dentro y que seguramente le debió de haber costado su muerte-antes de que Inu no Taisho preguntara por el secreto, Kagome se adelantó continuando-. El secreto trataba de que numerosas veces había intentado terminar con mi vida-hizo una pausa al ver las caras de ambos, seguramente preguntándose '¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de querer matar a una niña de cinco años, mucho más siendo familia tuya?' Kagome no esperó que se repusieran de su extrañeza ni que encontraran lógica alguna, por lo que decidió continuar-. Añadió que mi madre fue por quien continuaba con vida, evitando cada intento. No dio detalles…por lo que pedía que a quien leyera la carta, que diera fin a mi vida, siendo esa su última voluntad. O bien que entregara la carta a mi padre, el cual seguro que al enterarse que el verse obligado a fingir un amor que no sentía hacia mi era lo que había terminado con su vida, no quedaría sin vengar su sacrificio…-tomó aire ¿Cómo contar lo siguiente? Inuyasha e Inu no Taisho estaban impacientes por que continuara la historia…cosa curiosa…no sabía que hubiera deseado más, si contarlo o no. Pero de lo que estaba segura era que hubiera preferido vivir en aquel mundo en el que todo parecía ser de color rosa y vivir engañada, a descubrir la dura realidad-. Después de leerlo aquello la deje en su sitio y volví a mi casa, estaba como si no supiera que hacer, por lo que mi cuerpo se movía como un autómata. No dije nada a mis padres, después de todo mi madre era como si no estuviera, o en su lugar hubiera una sombra como recuerdo a su existencia, y a mi padre nunca le veía…aquella fue la primera vez que pensé: ¿Qué importaría si me muriese? ¿Qué es la muerte? ¿Oscuridad total? ¿Descanso eterno…? Al fin y al cabo a nadie le importaba, nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia…como si nunca hubiera existido… ¿Por qué no rendirse a los leales brazos de la muerte?-expresó con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y a la vez sádica…escuchó como tragaban duro… ¿Qué niño o niña a esa edad se planteaba morir?-. El tiempo pasó, quizá no muy felizmente ni tampoco todo lo rápido que hubiera esperado, pero terminó pasando…tendría aproximadamente doce años cuando mis padres decidieron volver aquí, intentando olvidar algo que ocurrió—

-¿Qué fue?-preguntó esta vez Inuyasha, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad.

-No recuerdo-replicó posando su mirada en la ventana una vez más, notablemente molesta.

-¿Y el colegio? ¿No nombraste a nadie sobre aquella carta?-Preguntó a su vez Inu no Taisho.

-¿A quien? No tenía a nadie, solo me tenía a mi misma y…a mi mente…-protestó mirándoles con los ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa dibujada un tanto macabra… ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día por el cual desde entonces la trataron de loca?

Era una mañana soleada, en lo que parecía ser el patio del recreo de un colegio…Un día muy caluroso, haciéndose insoportable estar en la calle aun incluso en la sombra, dando a conocer a todo el mundo la llegada insufrible del verano. Los adultos buscaban desesperados un ventilador, agua o cualquier cosa que los pudiera ayudar a combatir aquel calor, aprovechando que en contra de la naturaleza los niños se encontraban fuera del establecimiento: jugando, riendo, corriendo…sin importarles ese enorme astro ardiente en el cielo, solo queriendo aprovechar el tiempo antes de volver a clases…Oh, la juventud a esa edad era tan deliciosa…sin problemas ni nada por lo que preocuparse…o eso lo era en la mayoría de los niños.

_Todos los niños corrían de un lado a otro persiguiéndose, felices…y entre todo aquel alboroto se encontraba en la única esquina situada en la sombra, alejada de los demás, una niña pequeña de unos siete años, no más…el resto de los niños concentrados en su juego no se daban cuenta de la soledad e independencia de la niña… tenía el pelo largo de un azabache brillante, el cual estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas a cada lado. Estaba cómodamente sentada en el suelo, encogida sobre si misma rodeando con los brazos las rodillas pegadas al pecho, a la vez que miraba con unos grandes ojos chocolate la diversión de aquel juego en el cual no participaba. Suspiró cansada de verlos jugar y esperar a que la llamaran, invitándola a estar a su lado…hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con algún niño de su edad… "¿hablar con ellos? ¿Alguna vez hablé con alguno? ¿Con tan solo uno?" pensó la niña resignada, enterrando la cara en sus brazos quedando aun más encogida, cerrando los ojos intentando no pensar en su soledad._

_"Hola, soy tu mente. Todo lo que te queda, dándote con quien hablar" La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero sin levantar la cabeza…frunció el ceño levemente molesta._

_-Aun no estoy rota, no te necesito…_

_"Soy la mentira y sueño por ti, no temas…Kagome…"_

_La chica cerró de nuevo los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella voz de su cabeza, sin darse cuenta que a penas unos metros de ella se encontraba otra niña, la cual la había escuchado hablar sola, y corrió para contárselo a todos ocasionando el futuro rechazo al que se vería sometida… nunca llegó a saber quien fue aquella persona, ni tampoco pensó que su mente estaría tantos años a su lado, sin un momento de paz…_

Suspiró pesadamente…_ "eso ya es pasado…" "¿Por eso lo recuerdas ahora?_"

-Cuando nos mudamos las cosas no se solucionaron, aunque por suerte mi madre ya estaba 'más viva' que antes…y por desgracia mi padre pasaba algo más de tiempo en casa. Mis padres discutían más a menudo y mi padre tomaba alcohol continuamente, además que mi madre descubrió las numerosas deudas en que nos había metido. Las cosas cambiaron, ya su relación no era como antes, por lo tanto decidieron divorciarse. Vivía con mi madre, y muy de vez en cuando iba con mi padre-hizo una mueca de desagrado sin poder contenerla-más adelante, hará un año o así, no hace mucho…poco después de que se divorciaran, fue que descubrimos que mi madre había quedado embarazada… de él, claro. Ella temía ir a decírselo, pero tras cinco meses se decidió ir a verle y contarle…mi padre al verla allí, embarazada, se enfureció…por mucho que le dijo que el niño era suyo él no la creyó…mi padre perdió los estribos y…ocasionó que mi madre perdiera al bebe… además que al perder al niño pareció que se había dañado y tuvieron que operarla…no podrá tener más hijos. A partir de ese día dejé de ver a mi padre…no volví a verle hasta hace unos días…

-¿Tu padre te golpeó?-cuestionó el hombre sabiendo ya el final de la historia…no le había dicho el porque de la razón que se había intentado suicidar, pero como no le pidió la razón no la podía pedir más, tampoco daría más su brazo a torcer.

-N— ¡no! Él…no…-mintió Kagome mirando disimuladamente a Inuyasha, rogando que no descubriera su mentira. Inuyasha se levantó con el ceño fruncido al parecer furioso-¿Inuyasha…?-llamó con un tono normal, pero con leve tono amenazador, Inuyasha paró frente a la puerta, sin girarse a su llamado.

-Padre, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo…a solas?- "_¡Oh, no! ¡Se lo dirá!_" "_No confíes en nadie…_"

* * *

Parece que todo está en mi contra para no escribir… ¿Quién dijo que las vacaciones eran un tiempo de relajación y eso, tiempo libre? Porque quien lo dijera quiero que me lo demuestre xD. Pero finalmente logré traer el cap., no tan largo como quisiéramos pero… está xD

Doy las gracias por los reviews a: **kariko-12** (me alegro de tu espera…al menos ves que el cap. apareció xD) **Nadja-chan** (dice bastantes cosas ¿no? n.n aunque siempre omitiendo a Koga…jeje ya tendrá su aparición la historia de Koga) **jenychan **(jaja me alegro que te vaya gustando…aun falta bastante para terminar, espero que estés ahí) **Raven Sakura **(tranquila jajaxD yo tampoco quiero demorarme pero… ¡todo se suele poner en contra! Siento que no dijera nada sobre Koga…¿creías que lo contaría tan fácilmente? xD) **PaauLaa! **(ya veremos quien fue Koga para Kag…¿tu qué te imaginas? n.n) **kanna white** (si no lo hubiera dejado ahí, el cap. habría sido muy largo ¿no crees? n.n) **Kagome70 **(olita n.n si, Miroku siempre igual…no habría sido el si le hubiera cambiado lo pervert ¿no? xD) **luneritaa **(sii el padre está muy bien…-agr….- a ver si la prox. actu es más pronto que esta n.nU) **dark69angel **(no, aunque el fic trate de la deprimente y suicida vida de Kagome, no quiero matar a mis lectoras xD –dios me libre xD-espero aclarar algunas dudas en este cap. n.n)

Me encanta que la gente lea la historia y deje review (por supuesto me encantan los reviews jeje n.n) asique cuando el insty deje de acosarme (a pesar de las vacaciones y todas aprobadas) mi madre deje de fatigarme con mi cuarto, y los de internet no me molesten podré subir más rápido los caps. n.n

Karien.

(N/T. ¿os recordó alguna parte a evanescence? n.n)


	10. X ¿Te incomodo?

_¿Volverá a llegar el día en el que alce la vista al cielo como cuando era niña…?_

--Cap. X, ¿Te incomodo?--

-Y bien, ¿Qué opinas?-preguntó una vez salieron Inu no Taisho a Inuyasha, quien aun seguía pensando en la historia de Kagome.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué de todo?

-Sobre todo en general, ¿hay algo que destaque para tu interés?

-Ah, pues no se…-en realidad no estaba muy seguro de porque le dijo de hablar con el a solas…aun no sabía muy bien que opinar de todo aquello.

-¿En verdad piensas lo de que no fue su padre quien la golpeó, Inuyasha?-"_¿Qué no fue él? ¡Pues claro que es el culpable! Debería decírselo pero…no puedo…me dio su confianza, además no sería suficiente, tiene que pagar…_"-. ¿Eo? No me gusta tu silencio, y sabes que no me gusta que me oculten las cosas, ¿no sabrás quien fue, por casualidad?

-¿Um? ¿Yo? Que va. Ni idea, ¿Por qué?-respondió rápidamente. No podía traicionarla, no sería igual a los demás que ella conoció.

-¿Seguro que no lo sabes? No se…es una impresión mía…será mejor que entres con ella, tengo que ir a ver unos pacientes dentro de un rato asique me voy a preparar-se despidió dejando a un pensativo Inuyasha atrás.

. . - - - . .

"_No, no y ¡no! ¡Ese estúpido de Inuyasha va a arruinarlo todo!" "__Tsk, bien merecido lo tienes, ¡por confiar! Es cuestión de tiempo que pase igual con Sango__" "¡no! Confío en Sango" "__Y antes también en Inuyasha__" "aun no es seguro…quizá…quizá no le haya dicho nada" "__¿tú crees? Oh, no, tú no. Puede que otra persona lo creyera, pero tú, precisamente tú, no__" "¡po—podría ser!" "__claro, ya no sueñes más, bastante tienes con no culparte de lo de Koga__" "¡lo de Koga no fue…!"_

-¿Kagome?-ahí enfrente estaba Inuyasha, mirándola como si estuviera loca…ni se dio cuenta en el momento en el que entró.

-…culpa mía…-terminó su pensamiento en alto, movió su cabeza de lado a lado frenéticamente intentando olvidar su'conversación' mental-¿Qué quieres?-gruñó apartando la mirada, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos en una actitud infantil.

-Nada, supongo que hacerte compañía...pensé que quizá te sintieras mal estando sola…

-Estaría mejor sin ti, no lo dudes-siseó Kagome enfurruñada, Inuyasha no comprendía el porque de su actitud, ni porque sus palabras le dañaron. Pero no se rindió, que va, no se rendiría tan fácilmente…se acercó a ella quien solo le miraba con ira.

-¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad crees que estarías mejor sin mi?-Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse tanto a ella que tuvo que salir de la cama, podría malinterpretarse…él continuó yendo hacia ella, quien inconscientemente para guardar las distancias continuó alejándose…hasta dar la espalda con la pared-. ¿No me echarías de menos? O… ¿lo dices solo para convencerte a ti misma?-"_¡ya esta!_" pensó Inuyasha cuando la tuvo ya acorralada entre la pared y su pecho, con un brazo a cada lado a la altura de los hombros de ella. La mirada de Kagome se volvió dudosa y con temor apoyó las manos en su pecho en un intento de apartarle de ella, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir la calidez de su pecho al posar sus manos.

-No… ¿Qué pretendes?-"_Está jugando contigo, otro más…_"notó como enrojecía aun más, tanto de vergüenza como de enfado "_¿jugar conmigo?_"-¡No!-gritó empujándolo bruscamente, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder separarle de ella…-¡No te me acerques!

Inuyasha quedó confundido por haberla perturbado tanto, a pesar del brusco empujón, Kagome seguía arrinconada, aunque consiguió algo de distancia entre ambos cuerpos. Inuyasha volvió al ataque acortando la distancia que ella había creado.

-¿Te molesta tenerme tan cerca, Kagome?-acercó su cara hasta juntar ambas frentes, sintiendo las tibieza de esta.

-No…digo…sí, bueno, quiero decir…er…

-Oh, ya veo…-murmuró sonriendo de lado haciéndola ver maliciosa, sin querer separar aun la frente y mirándola sus enormes ojos chocolate-. ¿Estás incómoda? Acaso… ¿te pongo nerviosa?

-¿Q—Qué? ¿N…nerviosa? ¿y—yo? No digas estupideces…-tartamudeó moviendo la cabeza a un lado, cortando el contacto visual tan incómodo y separando su frente de la de él-. Le contaste…

-¿Perdón?-preguntó levemente molesto por esquivarle de esa forma, aunque intrigado por su repentina voz dolida.

-Le…le dijiste a…a tu padre, ¿cierto? Le dijiste…quién fue…

Inuyasha se sintió ofendido, era cierto que aquella fue su primera intención, pero nunca lo admitiría, y menos delante de ella. De todas formas no le dijo, asique estaba bien sentirse ofendido… ¿verdad?

-No le dije nada-contestó al fin, con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Por quién me has tomado? Tú me lo dijiste en confianza y no voy a contarlo. No me subestimes.

Sus palabras la pasmaron, tanto que se quedó inmóvil olvidando su situación, al final que se había auto convencido de su traición resultaba ser que no era así, que en realidad había guardado el secreto…

-¿Qué?... ¿no lo dijiste? Pero… ¿por qué?-alcanzó al fin a preguntar, volviendo a mirarle incrédula ahora que le tenía algo más alejado "_al menos las caras…_"

-¿Acaso quieres que lo cuente? Además, no me sentiría satisfecho…-murmuró para sí en alto, haciendo que Kagome le escuchara.

-¿Satisfecho? ¿De que? ¿Por qué?-indagó curiosa, Inuyasha sonrió haciéndole gracia lo preguntona que estaba.

-Me voy a vengar por lo que te ha hecho, aunque no quieras. ¿'¿Por qué?' preguntaste? el por qué no lo sé exactamente solo sé que siento como un deber el protegerte, como ya dije; y saber que te hirió tu propio padre hace que me hierva la sangre, por ello quiero venganza y contárselo a mi padre significaría una especie de venganza la cual no me satisface…es como personal. Por tanto lo haré con mis propias manos, ¿comprendes? No dejaré que nadie te dañe.

Aquella especie de discurso dejó atontada a Kagome, más aun teniendo en cuenta que tenía los ojos en ella sin dejar de mirarla y dejaba su mente en blanco. La había incomodado, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Pero también se sintió muy feliz. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la sorpresa de sus palabras, su corazón latía muy fuertemente y enrojeció "_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sonrojo? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan deprisa…? Y… ¿Por qué no puede dejar de mirarme y yo a él?_". Por su parte Inuyasha también estaba confundido, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, lo llevaba pensando bastante pero… ¿Qué mosca le había picado para decírselo?...vio que Kagome le miraba atentamente, había conseguido hacerla enrojecer sintiéndose orgulloso y aquello la hacía ver endemoniadamente encantadora. Era una situación que parecía poder cortarse en cualquier momento, con el más leve movimiento de aire. ¡Incluso parecía que habían dejado de respirar para evitarlo!, Kagome parecía no poder contestarle, e Inuyasha simplemente no quería decir más, de hechono podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarse, Inuyasha bajó su vista a los labios de ella, sonrosados, húmedos y tiernos…separados como incitándole a tomarlos. Inuyasha tragó duro sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Humedeció sus labios sin pensar, simple acto reflejo, entonces vio como Kagome enrojecía aun más puesto que seguro se había percatado de su movimiento involuntario. "_¡Bésala ya! ¡Maldito idiota!_" se insultó a si mismo volviendo sus ojos otra vez a los de ella. Kagome comenzó a notar la falta de aire, la sudaban las manos de los nervios "_¿Qué piensa hacer…?_" era la primera vez que un chico la miraba de esa forma, como si mirándola de esa forma pudiera descubrir todo sobre su vida: pasado, presente y…futuro… Se sentía pequeña e indefensa ante él, era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido y solo existieran ellos dos. Vio como Inuyasha se acercaba más a ella, y una imagen pasó por su cabeza, recordando lo que ocurrió hacía cuatro años…sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar.

-Vaya…así que en verdad te incomodo ¿eh?-incitó al sentirla temblar, malinterpretando la acción.

Kagome no contestó, estaba completamente aterrorizada ante el recuerdo…quería saber que era lo que Inuyasha tramaba ¿acaso estaba jugando con ella? ¿La veía acaso como un mero entretenimiento? ¿Cuando se cansara la dejaría tirada y cuando la viera sería como si nunca la hubiera visto? ¡No podría soportarlo! Tampoco la interesaba saber el porque de aquella angustia que la embargaría si él hiciera como si nunca la hubiera conocido, lo único que la importaba en ese momento serían las consecuencias de ello. No podía arriesgarse a volver a hundirse, no por él ¿acaso lo merecía? ¿Le conocía tan bien como para sacrificarse de esa manera? Puede que no le conociera todo lo bien que ella quisiera, y entendía que era penoso aquello que sentía, pero no podía evitar sentir que en ese momento era de las personas más importantes para ella. ¿Porque la había ayudado? ¿Por no ser como los demás? ¿Por aquella mirada que veía incluso cerrando los ojos? ¿Por esa sonrisa que aparece incluso cuando duerme apartándola de los fantasmas del pasado? Y a pesar de todos esos sentimientos, y por ellos, no podía confiar en él. No otra vez. Odiaba que la pasara eso pero no podía confiar para luego ser traicionada nuevamente…cuando Inuyasha tenía los labios de Kagome a unos centímetros sintió cómo las lagrimas querían salir, pero lo evitaría. Seguro. Apretó más los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera alejar tanto a Inuyasha de ella como esos recuerdos que tanto la dañaban. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas a la vez que sus labios se rozaban. ¡Mierda!. Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se separó de ella. "_Está llorando… ¿Por que he estado a punto de besarla?_" ¿Era él la causa de sus lágrimas? Kagome mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Lo siento-gruñó haciendo que abriera los ojos y le mirara. Parecía molesto… ¿enfadado consigo mismo o con ella? Sintió temor al pensar que se enfadó con ella. Aunque motivo tenía… un momento… ¿o quizá tenía ella el motivo de enfadarse? El puño derecho de Inuyasha golpeó duramente la pared, en el lado izquierdo de Kagome, cerca de su oído. Acercó su cabeza a su otra mano, la derecha, también apoyada al lado de la cabeza de Kagome, descansando la frente intentando tranquilizarse. Ahora estaba furioso. Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Kagome, furioso consigo mismo-Maldición…-volvió a gruñir en el oído de ella quien se estremeció al sentir como su aliento daba contra su cuello y su nariz captaba el olor que desprendía.

Se apartó bruscamente de encima suya, se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente, dejando dentro a una Kagome muy confundida, dejándose resbalar por la pared sin poder soportar su peso y con la mirada perdida ¿Por qué se había ido? ¡La que se tendría que haber ido era ella! Un momento… ¿no habría malinterpretado las lágrimas? _"¿y qué te importa? Desde un principio no debió de haberse acercado tanto a ti. ¿Pretendía besarte?" "__pero…oh, ¿nunca podré evitar el pasado? ¿Nunca lo olvidaré? ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará atormentándome y perjudicando mi presente…?"_

* * *

Finalmente algo de ¿romanticismo? O bueno, algo parecido…jeje n.n

Estoy cansada xD me tiro hasta las 3am leyendo… ¡tengo demasiada lectura acumulada! ¿Alguien me presta horas de más? n.n ¡muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! (también a quienes leen, claro está n.n): **serena tsukino chiba **costal de huesos jaja n.n ya veremos el romance n.n. **kanna white **¡muy cierto! Sin tiempo libre no viene la inspiración T.T y sí, más adelante se sabrá la razón por la que Kag encubre a su padre n.n. **PaauLaa! **Aquí tienes un poco de "pasará algo" me centraré un poco ahora en Inu y Kag n.n **Nadja-chan **al final no le contó nada, creo que llega a traicionar a Kag y a saber que haría ella…y sobre Koga, a ver cuando Kag confía lo suficiente para hablar n.nu **kariko-12 **bueno, siempre puedes intentar preguntar, quizá se me pasara algo por alto...ó.ÒU **Kagome70 **lore-chan n.n como mola n.n Koga…digamos que en todo su pasado es lo que más la atormenta, paciencia…no creo que se lo valla a contar a la 1º persona que pasara, ¿no? n.n. **lunerita **a mi tampoco me cae bien xD ¿nunca tuviste la típica vocecilla que te atormenta? Es algo así como lo que la pasa…pero en todo momento xD ¿Quién diría que el enemigo de Kag es ella misma? n.n **Raven Sakura **si, es algo en lo que da mucho que pensar sobre la vida de esas niñas…quería ponerlo en mi fic porque es una pena…-(a línea de"My Inmortal me inspiró en el cap. V n.n)

Espero que sigáis ahí a lo largo de la historia (a pesar de mis demoras…v.vU)

Karien.


	11. XI Pensamientos

_Soy un error. Nací por error. Crecí por error. Viví por error… y ahora, moriré por error._

--Cap. XI, Pensamientos--

¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso a Kagome unos días después de su intento de suicidio? ¡Bendito sea Dios si no la daba por suicidarse otra vez, y encima él…!

-¿Suicidio?-murmuró para si Inuyasha en medio del pasillo, no creía que ella fuera capaz de…pero… ¿y si…?-¡mierda!

Salió disparado de regreso al cuarto de ella, toda su ¿ira? fue cambiada por preocupación y culpa "_¿Qué estupidez he hecho?_" en cuanto él pomo estuvo a su alcance, lo tomó y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Al abrirla se encontró con Kagome, quien daba un pequeño bote en el suelo debido al sobresalto, con unas tijeras entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa…?-inquirió llevándose una mano al corazón, notándolo golpear con rapidez. Inuyasha la quitó de un tirón las tijeras y la agarró de un brazo posándola enfrente de él, de forma que no pudiera evitar su mirada.

-¿Se puede saber qué pensabas hacer con esto?-movió la cabeza a un lado señalando las tijeras. Kagome arqueó una ceja sin entender su extraño comportamiento.

-Veamos…me estuviste cambiando las vendas…no recogiste las cosas…no hay que ser un gran genio para darse cuenta que estaba recogiendo...-respondió rodando los ojos. Inuyasha la soltó a cámara lenta, quedándose en blanco ante su propia falta de lógica e impulsividad. Kagome no entendía nada ¿Qué iba a querer hacer con unas tijeras? ¿Comérselas? Oh, ¿no habría pensado que ella…?

-Ah…-articuló al fin Inuyasha avergonzado-. Ya las guardo yo-agregó esquivando la mirada de ella. Kagome frunció el ceño molesta…no podía ser lo que ella pensaba, entonces ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer?

Se acercó a su lado mientras él guardaba las cosas dándola la espalda. Kagome al sentirse ignorada se sintió humillada, y más molesta.

-¿Acaso piensas que a la primera cosa cortante o punzante cercana a mí la voy a usar para terminar con mi vida, sin más motivo?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no…-"_Idiota…_"-solo me preocupé, me sorprendió entrar y verte con las tijeras, nada más. ¿Debería pensarlo?

-Oh…no, claro que no. No lo hago por placer…- murmuró "_no…por supuesto que no…_" bajó la vista sintiendo como el enfado se la comenzaba a pasar "_¿se había preocupado por mi?_" inevitablemente el ambiente cayó en un incomodo silencio, como pasaba a menudo.

-Bueno…llevaré esto a su sitio…-rompió la monotonía del momento. Kagome asintió no muy convencida. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta saliendo "_dile algo… ¡algo!_"

-¡Oye!-llamó apresurada. El aludido se giró con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación. Kagome tragó saliva "_¿y ahora que hago? ¿Qué razón le doy por haberle llamado?_" "_Kagome tonta…_"-Yo…bueno…s-solo quería decirte que…-"_¿Que qué?_"-que…si no estuvieras si te echaría de menos-murmuró rápidamente. Un momento. ¿Qué había dicho? Oh… "_que gracioso…_" bajó la mirada al suelo azorada, no quería ver la cara que debió poner y mucho menos que viera el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¡Ah, te refieres a aquello!

_-Estaría mejor sin ti, no lo dudes._

_-¿Tu crees? ¿De verdad estarías mejor sin mí? ¿No me echarías de menos? ¿O…lo dices sólo para convencerte a ti misma?_

-Ahora vuelvo-informó con una sonrisa triunfante al salir.

Al cerrar la puerta, Kagome alzó la vista confundida aun con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas…no entendía…no LE entendía…primero aquella situación y su mirada, esa mirada que…luego se enfada y sale prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, ¡para un segundo más tarde que regrese apresurado pensando que se iba a suicidar! ¿Pero por quien la había tomado? "_además…estuvo a punto de besarme…_" recordó llevándose una mano a los labios. Se dejó sentar en el suelo, sin importarla tener a un par de pasos una cama mullida. "_pero… ¿Por qué todo eso? No creo que sean imaginaciones mías..._" "_claro que no, deberías saber ya que raro que él no tenga una chica hoy y mañana otra, distinta claro. Sabes que Miroku es igual, son amigos…los populares, ¿recuerdas?_" "_¿soy una nueva conquista de un día? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Acaso no sirvo para algo distinto?_" "_Lo curioso es que la nueva seas TU_" "_¿yo…?_" "_¿no te pareció bastante obvio? '¿Te incomodo?' ¡Bah, estupideces!_" "_Pero…no puede ser, seguro que se equivocó_" "_¿equivocarse? ¿En qué? ¿En no haber llegado a besarte?_" "_¡No! Sino de intentarlo… ¿a cuantas chicas habrá besado ya…?_" El rostro de Kagome se tiñó a un rojo brillante ante el fugaz pensamiento…ya no podía ni pensar tranquila… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Inuyasha en sus pensamientos, por qué? "_Se generosa…pon…una por día desde los trece...lo que serian cuatro años, calcula_" "_¿trece? no creo…_" "_¿eso piensas? Además, ¿una por día? Eso ya es más raro…no lo de los trece… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?_" "_Si claro, ¡que buena idea! 'oye, ¿a que edad fue tu primer beso? ¿Cuántos te dabas por día? ¿Con cuantas chicas diferentes?' que gran idea…_" "_¿sabías que eres una inútil en todo? Y por cierto, ¿pensaste en que después tendrás que volver con tu padre de nuevo?_" La puerta sonó sacándola de su 'conversación'.

-¿Se puede?-pidió una voz femenina a través de la puerta.

-¡S-sí, claro! Pasa…-contestó rápidamente incómoda.

-¡Buenas noches!-saludó alegremente al entrar la mujer.

Era muy alta, como lo debían ser las modelos famosas que salían en la televisión…el pelo negro muy largo y liso, brillante…unos grandes ojos oscuros en contraste con la tez blanca, viéndose como una muñeca de porcelana. Era joven, y obviamente muy guapa…al igual que su enorme sonrisa, que la hacía incluso parece más joven de lo que sería. Entre sus manos sostenía una bandeja la cual posó sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama de Kagome mientras ésta la inspeccionaba detenidamente

-Te llamas Kagome, ¿verdad?-preguntó amablemente, Kagome asintió levemente aun confundida de quien era la mujer-. Te traje la cena, mi marido y yo ya cenamos…e Inuyasha está en este momento cenando con Sesshomaru, su hermanastro-añadió especificando al suponer que no le conocía-. Por cierto, me llamo Izayoi.

-Encantada…la madre de Inuyasha ¿cierto?-imaginó estrechando la mano de Izayoi-¿no puedo bajar a cenar con ellos?

-Oh, por poder claro que puedes…pero no te lo recomiendo. Digamos que Inu y Sesshy no se llevan muy, por decirlo de alguna forma, armoniosamente. Y suele ser un tanto incomodo estar con ellos. Bueno, me marcho ya…cuando termines deja las cosas ahí mismo y duerme…supongo que mañana querrás ir a clase teniendo en cuenta tu falta del otro día, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí claro! Debo ponerme al día…muchas gracias.

-¡No te preocupes cariño! Mañana cuando vuelvas, ¿te gustaría ir con mi marido a visitar a tu madre después de comer?

-¿A mi madre? ¡Sí! ¡Sí, claro que me gustaría! Me encantaría ir a verla-apresuró a decir, alegre de la noticia con una gran sonrisa. Izayoi correspondió a su sonrisa-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra, está mejor?-la sonrisa de Izayoi amenazó con desaparecer, cierto que la mantenía, pero se notaba que era obligada…

-Bueno, sigue igual…pero no te preocupes que no ha empeorado por ahora-"_asique sigue igual…_" "_Por ahora, dijo_" "_cierto…_" se quedó pensativa recordando lo débil y frágil que parecía la última vez que la vio, el mismo día que la ingresaron…-Mejor me voy a ver que no se estén aun matando-bromeó la mujer en un intento de cortar la tristeza que había aparecido repentinamente-Mañana te despertamos ¿vale? A no ser que te marees o te encuentres mal…ya me dirás, ¡adiós!

-Buenas noches…-susurró a la puerta ya cerrada.

Kagome giró la vista a la bandeja con la cena en ella. Se llevó la mano al cuello notando los latidos del corazón. Se incorporó pesadamente de la cama dirigiéndose a la comida. Olía bastante bien, y tenía buen aspecto. Cogió la bandeja colocándola sobre sus rodillas, sentada en la cama de lado. No podía decir que no tenía hambre porque mentiría…pero no se sentía bien. Volvió a dejar la bandeja con la comida intacta donde estaba, volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

-No…no puedo-titubeó-la comida…todo esto…no me lo merezco, en realidad creo que ni siquiera merezco la cuchilla…pero no, no quiero todo esto… ¡no lo quiero!-exclamó rodando sobre la cama, dando la espalda a la bandeja.

Apretó los puños en un intento de liberar la rabia, los nudillos se tornaron en blanco y tuvo que parar al sentir unas punzadas en las palmas. Se miró las manos y se fió en que se había dejado unas pequeñas marcas sangrantes por causa de clavarse las uñas. Inspiró repetidas veces hasta tranquilizarse un poco, quedando en un estado de somnolencia. Un rato después, no podía decir con exactitud cuánto pues ni siquiera recordaba cuanto rato llevaba en ese estado, unas voces la devolvieron a la realidad nuevamente. Al principio intentó ignorarlas, hacerlas caso omiso…pero al estar las personas avanzando y acercándose cada vez más a u puerta, a parte de su elevado tono, hubo un momento que aunque se lo hubiera impuesto por la fuerza no habría podido evitar escuchar…aunque siendo sincera, tampoco es que lo quisiera evitar "_la curiosidad mató al gato_"

-¿Y tú de que se supone que vas ahora?-decía la voz de un hombre, la cual no reconocía, y al parecer estaba molesto pues pareció más un gruñido.

-¿Ir de que? ¿Qué bicho te picó ahora?-se quejó una segunda voz "_¿Inuyasha?_"

-Lo de traer a esa chica a casa… ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella? ¿O quieres volverte el nuevo súper héroe de la ciudad? ¿Acaso fue otro de tus numerosos ligues y ésta terminó en un intento de suicidio? No te pregunté nada aquel día, pero…

-Deja de bromear con eso…además, ella…

-Quiero que se largue ¿vale? Y cuanto antes mejor…porque como se entere Kikyo no creo que os haga mucha gracia…ni para ti…ni para ella…

Las voces terminaron desapareciendo, Kagome frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos "_Kikyo…no quiero volver a tener nada que ver con ella…_" se puso boca abajo enterrando la cara en la almohada. No podía decir que lo que había escuchado no la había molestado un poco, porque sería mentira…pero aquella persona, fuera quien fuere, tenía razón. No tenía nada que hacer allí. Volteó el rostro observando la luna por la ventana, bañando el cuarto con su luz.

-No tengo un lugar donde ir…pero no puedo quedarme donde no pertenezco…

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza y los cap. cortos, pero últimamente no tengo inspiración… ¿calor? ¿Vaguería? ¿Efecto vacaciones? Quizá todo a la vez, además de la gran compenetración de mi madre y amigos para interrumpirme cuando me pongo a escribir xDD quizá para tener al fin alguno largo una en el próximo dos cap. ¿Qué decís?

Muchas gracias a _Raven Sakura _me encantaría hacer un songfic en oneshot con evanescence y ellos…si no me retraso mucho-tanto como ahora-lo haré n.n _PaauLaa!_ Bueno, ya sabes que no puedo dar detalles, pero en el siguiente cap. pasará algo interesante, y por desgracia, sale Kikyo xD _Siisii-aome8_ me alegro que te guste n.n y sí, es lento, ¡pero prometo que tendrá final! xDD _Kagome70 _la verdad que la mente de Kagome llega a ser desesperante xDD yo me habría imaginado en su caso una amiga imaginaria, porque dios xDDD ese dicho no me suena…mm…

¡Actualizaré más rápido, lo prometo! ó/ò

Karien.


	12. XII Secretos

--Secretos--

Un leve zarandeo en su hombro derecho la obligó a despertar de su letargo, de los brazos de Morfeo…gimió a modo de queja, perezosa de despertar. La imagen de un chico hizo que despertara del todo, sobresaltada. El pelo el negro, largo…recogido en una coleta alta…y poseía unos bonitos ojos celestes…se dio la vuelta cerrando con fuerza los ojos, obligándose a no recordar su rostro…el rostro que siempre se aparecía cada vez que abría los ojos, que los cerraba…volvió a notar un leve zarandeo, al girarse intrigada vio a Izayoi en su frente, con una gran sonrisa…Kagome intentó responder a su sonrisa con otra, o al menos lo intentó.

-¡Buenos días! Prepárate rápido, el desayuno ya esta preparado… en esos cajones hay ropa ¡espero que te sirva!-señaló la mujer animadamente, Kagome giró la mirada a donde señalaba y al volverla, la vio salir felizmente tarareando. Kagome se tapó con una mano la boca intentando disimular un bostezo, había dormido fatal aquella noche con recurrentes recuerdos del pasado…

-Quizás un día de estos despertaré sin estar atormentada…aun así, ¿Cuándo volverán mis, alguna vez, sueños?

. . - - - . .

Iba de camino a clase, Inuyasha aun ni había comenzado a tomar el desayuno cuando ella ya estaba saliendo…la voz de anoche al final resultó ser su hermano mayor…o mejor dicho, medio hermano, Sesshomaru. Parecía que se llevaban mal…incluso que llegaba al nivel de odio…ya entendía el porque Izayoi la dijo sobre la 'incomodidad de comer con ellos'. Y el padre de Inuyasha…había pasado la noche en el hospital, no pudo hablar con él y preguntarle por su madre… no quería acudir a las clases, con su madre en mente no podría concentrarse, y su padre, e Inuyasha…soportar todo de nuevo…su forma de ignorarla con Kikyo, el odio de ésta… ¡simplemente no podía soportar cómo ellos…! Aun en contra de su estado de animo, llegó a la clase cinco minutos antes de la hora indicada, todos los que repararon en su llegada se extrañaron al verla entrar, después de haber faltado, sin mochila "_normal…todas mis cosas se encuentran en casa de mi padre, ¿Qué quieren?_"

-¡Kagome!-interrumpió su camino a su asiento girándose al reconocer la voz de Sango, alcanzándola de unas zancadas alegres-¡Buenos días! Vaya… ¿Dónde están tus libros?-Kagome miró a otro lado mordiéndose nerviosa el labio…Sango no conocía el incidente con su padre-bueno, no importa… ¡siéntate a mi lado y compartimos el libro! Espero haberme traído todos…

Así lo hicieron, Kagome se sentía un poco mal por tener que molestar a Sango…aunque al parecer no estaba para nada molesta, de hecho parecía haberla ayudado porque según entendió, Miroku quería sentarse a su lado y 'sus manos son muy peligrosas' según le había dicho…eso si, el chico insistente, se sentó detrás de ambas llamándola insistentemente. La clase comenzó, Miroku seguía detrás, pinchándolas…Kagome intentaba ignorar, como siempre, todo a su alrededor perdiendo la mirada por la ventana. A los quince minutos aproximadamente recibió un fuerte codazo de parte de Sango, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Giró el rostro molesta, Sango la indicó con la cabeza la puerta. Al mirar a ella vio a un despistado Inuyasha entrar por ella.

-Sr. Taisho, parece ser que ha decidido deleitarnos con su presencia… ¿a que se debe tal retraso? ¿Y acaso creía que trayendo algún regalo le dejaría pasar?-se burló el profesor fijándose en su carga de más.

-Disculpe profesor, me quedé dormido-se excusó omitiendo la respuesta de la segunda pregunta. Kagome alcanzó a ver que lo otro que sostenía era su mochila…eso quería decir que él…No podía ser, ¿Cómo? Se levantó presurosa hacia él, bajo la mirada incrédula del profesor.

-¡Mi mochila!-exclamó haciendo saber al profesor el porque de su interrupción.

-Tuve que ir…por suerte él no estaba-susurró acercándose a su oído, Kagome se sintió aliviada al saber que nada había pasado, pero… ¿el escalofrío que sintió fue por el aliento de él chocando en su oído, o por la mirada inquisidora de Kikyo?

-Bien, ir a vuestros asientos, y Sr. Taisho, la próxima vez no le dejaré pasar-avisó el profesor. Kagome volvió al lado de Sango mientras que Inuyasha iba al lado de Miroku y de Kikyo…quien no dejaba de verla furiosa haciéndola saber que una mosquita muerta como ella no tenía derecho a acercarse a él. Las clases pasaron, no sin estar bajo la atenta mirada de Kikyo, Kagome intentaba atender a las explicaciones ignorando a Sango, que continuamente pegaba a Miroku por sus mañas, e Inuyasha se reía de ambos haciendo el vacío a Kikyo.

Al final llegó el recreo, Sango y Kagome recogieron rápidamente para ir a comprar algo a la cafetería, sabiendo que siempre había unas colas enormes por toda la gente que estaba salieron presurosas para llegar cuanto antes. Iban casi corriendo por el pasillo, amontonado de gente saliendo de las clases, cuando Kagome se paró a sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro como por la mañana. Al girar a ver si era Inuyasha sintió como algo congelado caía con fuerza por su cabeza, resbalando por todo su cuerpo. Kagome cerró con fuerza los ojos encogiéndose de hombros al sentir el frio chocar en su piel, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño chillido a causa del susto. Toda el agua cayó de sopetón sobre ella. Al principio escuchó como los de alrededor contuvieron el aire, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones por la sorpresa…pero pronto el desconcierto se transformó en mofa, y la muchedumbre cayó en carcajadas, destacando una retumbante risotada entre ellas. Abrió los ojos observando como era el centro de atención, a su frente estaba Kikyo, de la cual procedía aquella risa…los ojos la empezaron a escocer al entrarla el agua en ellos. Se llevó una mano a la cara intentando secarse fracasadamente. Se fijó que Kikyo sostenía un cubo entre las manos…definitivamente ella era la culpable. La gente al escuchar las risas se acercaban indiscretamente a ellas, formando finalmente un corrillo. Vio como entre la gente se acercaba Miroku junto a Inuyasha, quienes intentaban advertir que era lo ocurrido. Kikyo seguía sin poder parar de reír, Sango a su lado mantenía el puño fuertemente apretado pudiéndose adivinar que estaba deseando estamparlo en el 'perfecto rostro de la reina del instituto'. La gente al prever que su amiga se lanzaba sin poder contenerse sobre Kikyo, cesaron las risas. Levantó el puño casi lentamente al tomar impulso bajo la mirada confusa de Inuyasha y Miroku, las risas incesantes de Kikyo, y la ausencia mental de una humillada Kagome. Por suerte Kagome logró volver en si parando el puño de Sango, sabiendo que si la hubiera golpeado se hubiera metido en problemas. Sango miró su brazo sujeto por Kagome y confusa la miró. Kagome miraba el suelo con el rostro ladeado, impidiendo mover su brazo. Kikyo aun persistía en su risa sin fin, ajena a su cercano golpe certero y que Kagome la había protegido. Inuyasha y Miroku a base de algún empujón lograron situarse en primera fila al ser populares, viendo como el corrillo estaba centrado en ellas tres.

-Kagome… ¿pero que coño haces?-espetó Sango zafándose de su agarre una vez se compuso.

-Lo lamento Sango pero…no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, además de ganarte su enemistad y suficiente que ya lo tengo yo-murmuró chorreante de agua, estaba humillada ¿y? como si hubiera sido la primera vez que era humillada, no. Y esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Alzó la mirada a Kikyo que al fin parecía haber dejado de reír, pero mantenía una gran sonrisa y mirada desafiante. Kagome avanzó unos pasos quedando a su frente intentando parecer grande a pesar de sentirse pequeña

-¿Porque intentas burlarte de mi? ¿Qué crees que me estás haciendo? Tomate tu tiempo arremetiendo contra mi, ¿te diviertes, acaso? ¿O que demonios pretendes?-la sonrisa de Kikyo desapareció…de forma que intentaba desafiarla, ¿eh? Quería verdad ¿no era cierto? Pues la daría su respuesta…

-¿Que qué quiero? Te quiero llorando, destruida, devastada ante mí, exterminada por mi propia existencia. No te mereces esta vida…

-Nunca la entendí, y tienes razón que no la merezco-respondió frustrando a Kikyo ante su ausencia de expresividad en el rostro. Kagome se dio la vuelta deseando salir del corrillo, haciendo que la gente se apartara de su camino dejándoles atrás. Sango se había intentado quedar al margen, y al ver como la chorreante Kagome se alejaba se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Kikyo se sentía humillada ¿Quién se creía que era? La última palabra siempre sería la suya.

-¡Tu! ¡Pedazo de basura con patas!-Kagome y Sango se giraron ya algo cansadas de su actitud.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, molestosa gritona?-dijo Sango rodando los ojos.

-¡Aléjate de Inuyasha! ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él! ¡Mantente alejada zorra!-avisó yendo directamente a lo que más la molestaba de la existencia de Kagome. Ella en cambio se encogió de hombros reacia a sus palabras. Negó lentamente con la cabeza con un pequeño suspiro, se dio media vuelta alejándose finalmente del bullicio. Sango exasperada se dirigió a Kikyo, quien dio un paso atrás exclamando un pequeño grito chillón. Sango asqueada la cogió del cuello de la camisa ahogándola…bueno, si la apretaba un poco más no pasaría nada…

-Tu, maldito saco de escombros…como sepa que has vuelto a meterte con Kagome, insultarla, humillarla, o incluso hablarla…a parte de ver mi puño estampado en tu asqueroso rostro, que realmente me repugnaría mancharme de tu barato maquillaje, a mordiscos te arrancaré los pulmones y las tripas ¿te ha quedado claro, o se lo tengo que repetir a tu pobre neurona dañada por tanta estupidez unida?-al observar que Kikyo comenzaba a ponerse pálida por la falta de aire decidió soltarla lanzándola al suelo, para seguidamente darse la vuelta e ir en busca de Kagome. Kikyo se levantó con todo el orgullo que la quedaba, apartándose un mechón de la cara, la gente no dejaba de verla seriamente, y realmente la incomodaba.

-¡¿Qué tanto miran?!-exclamó frustrada, entre la multitud distinguió una cabellera plateada-¡¡Inuyasha!!

. . - - - . .

¿Dónde se había metido Kagome? No se encontraba en ningún lado, solo la faltaba mirar en la clase pero… ¡la clase! ¡Oh, por todos los santos y la santísima virgen de regla! ¿Cómo no se la había ocurrido antes mirar en la clase? Se dirigió rápidamente a ella, y al abrir la puerta se chocó contra la chica ocasionando la caída de ambas.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿E…eh? Yo…no, nada…-tartamudeó levantándose con dificultad, le había dolido el golpe que se dio.

-¿Cómo que nada? Estás cargada con la mochila… ¿acaso vas a saltarte las clases que quedan?

-¡No tiene porque importarte!-explotó Kagome, tanto de ira como de vergüenza por lo anterior-¡No te debe importar lo que haga o lo que me pase! ¡Pero por si te interesa tanto, si, me largo de aquí! ¿Acaso crees que de todas maneras podría estar mientras mi ropa pesa y esta mojada? Me voy a mi casa a cambiarme, ¿contenta ya?

-Pero…oye, ¿Por qué faltaste estos días? No pude preguntarte el otro día…-entonces recordó que Sango no sabía nada, solo que se llevaron a su madre… ¿o sabia algo más que no recordaba? ¡Maldita memoria la suya!

-Nada, estaba muy cansada. Me fui a casa de mi padre por que al final ingresaron a mi madre…-dijo Kagome, y sin darla tiempo a Sango de decirla algo más.

Kagome salió de la clase lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose lo antes posible de Sango. En realidad quería contarla todo… ¿pero qué podía hacer? No podía tampoco contarla que era una maldita suicida desde pequeña…aun recordaba su primer corte…como el segundo acompañó al primero…la forma en que se volvió adicta a ello…y como siempre mantenía la esperanza de morir desangrada en una de esas ocasiones…

Si realmente pensaba en ello, más gente de la necesaria sabía de su ¿hobbie?: Su padre-pues esa era la persona que la instruyó en ello-e Inuyasha…antes Koga también lo sabía… ¡Tendría que quedarse en un secreto entre ella y su padre! ¡No terceras personas! No personas que pudieran salir perjudicadas en saberlo… Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento, centrándose en observar su alrededor…No había gente en la calle, curiosamente siempre solía perder clase con el fin de huir de la gente, y claramente a las horas que salía para escapar no se encontraba con personas por la calle…personas que clavaban esas pesadas miradas y susurraban absurdos comentarios rondando sobre ella. Ella. Una mojigata que no le importaba ni su alrededor ni nada que conectara con ella. ¿A dónde iba a ir? No tenía intención de acudir a la casa de su padre. Sí, hubo un momento donde pensó en ir…en dirigirse a su fin y terminar con todo de una endemoniada vez…pero luego lo pensó mejor, ¡aun no estaba acabada! Era una estupidez lo que la había sucedido, y no daría la satisfacción a Kikyo sobre su rendición ni una razón más a su padre para burlarse de ella… ¿Que no tenía ya bastante?

Era muy curioso, la agradaba lo de que no hubiera gente paseando por la calle…pero en cierto sentido la incomodaba, la hacía sentir como si fuera la única persona viva en ese caótico mundo. ¿Cómo sería el mundo con ella como la única persona viva habitándolo? "_¿viva?_" no pudo evitar que se la escapara una pequeña risa amarga, si hubiera habido gente de seguro habrían sentido lastima por ella…una pobre chica adolescente con los cables cruzados. "_Sin nadie…sin Inuyasha…_" no entendía muy bien como, pero ese pensamiento hizo que el pensamiento de ser la única en la tierra perdiera su encanto, y empezara a sentirse agobiada nublándose su vista.

E inevitablemente, se dirigió al único sitio donde podía sentirse reconfortada, pues estaba lleno de recuerdos…Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios… Oh, amaba suspirar…sentir como se le llenan los pulmones, como el oxigeno llena su cerebro para después sentir desinflarse los pulmones…era como una forma de sentirse viva, llena, tranquila…otra forma de desahogarse… En cambio el sentirse atrapada, en un lugar lleno de gente llegaba a ser tan agobiante… "_¿me agobia la gente? ¿Me agobia el mundo? ¿Soy tan inconformista?_" Bueno, no tan inconformista…ahí estaba, en el parque donde la llevaba Koga de pequeña, el parque donde conoció a Sango, el parque donde estuvo aquel día con Inuyasha… Era pequeño, casi siempre abandonado y solitario al estar en un sitio poco concurrido, poseía un pequeño columpio y un tobogán de color rojo alegre. Una pequeña fuente pintada en verde haciendo conjunto con los pequeños arboles y el poco césped que había, pues dentro del parque estaba el suelo cubierto de pequeñas piedras punzantes y arena. Era un parque normal y corriente, un poco pobre, pero para Kagome era su lugar especial, en el cual conservaba algunos de sus felices recuerdos.

Se sentía a gusto en ese lugar, como si al final perteneciera en algún sitio. Ahí nadie la criticaba ni la miraba mal, al no haber nadie. Un sitio tranquilo estupendo para pensar. Se sentó en un viejo banco sin respaldo y miró al cielo cubierto tímidamente de nubes con distintas formas. Soplaba una suave brisa de aire, meciendo sus oscuros cabellos y dirigiendo a las nubes a la vez que cambiaba sus formas. Kagome cerró los ojos, en ese lugar había descubierto que su propia mente no la atormentaba, pero se atormentaba como siempre a si misma. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tranquila? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que no hubo nadie que la torturara? Desde… ¿Koga…?

-Oh, Koga… cuanto te extraño…-gimió Kagome llevándose las manos a la cara, no quería volver a llorar… ¿Por qué no podía parar ningún momento sin derramar alguna lagrima? ¿Tan débil era?- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no estás a mi lado? No tuvo que suceder todo aquello…aun recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer… cuando lloraba eras tú quien secaba mis lagrimas, cuando gritaba tú luchabas contra mis miedos, cuando caía tú me sujetabas… ¿Por qué siempre me tendías tu mano? ¡¿Por qué siempre era tan cobarde de tomarla?! Y ahora sin ti estoy…limitada…sola todo este tiempo…-apartó las manos para volver a alzar la vista al cielo, con los ojos escociendo por resistirse a llorar- Koga… ¿puedes escucharme?

Una nueva corriente de aire sopló, Kagome cerró los ojos siento la caricia en su rostro… no podía dejar de pensar en Koga, la culpa la roía día a día, hora a hora… y pensar en él era como su penitencia, la única manera que se sentía purgada de sus pecados… pero, después de todos sus deseos de ser perdonada, había momentos en que esa cuenta de tortura cesaba… siempre se detenía al estar al lado de una persona, con sus orbes doradas mirándola… alguna vez se había detenido cuando estaba también y con Sango. Y bueno, Miroku…aun no confiaba plenamente e él, pero se arriesgaría a creer en él. Ellos eran la pequeña luz que iluminaba su corazón. ¿Cómo podían estar a su lado? ¿Por qué no se comportaban como su padre, abuelo o Kikyo? ¿Por qué tenían que ser como…él? No podía entender como había gente que pudiera ser buena. Y ella en verdad sentía envidia…envidiaba a Inuyasha, a Sango, Miroku…incluso envidiaba a Kikyo…

Todos ellos poseían una familia, eran felices: tenían vida. Ella tenía… ¿a los demás? No podía vivir sin tener a alguien a su lado: Koga, su madre, Sango… Les admiraba a todos mucho, luchaban duro por sus sueños sin rendirse, con esa clase de personalidad que es quería por todos, estando siempre rodeados de personas.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de una rama crujir, a su lado derecho, obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos. Giró el rostro intrigaba tras dar un pequeño bote sorprendida. La persona a su lado era su padre.

Bueno, creo que un lo siento no vale...¿Qué tal con dos?...umm...me da que tampoco xD pero realmente lo siento... puede que suene a escusa pero...¡Me obligaron! de hecho es internet quien me obliga...o la ausencia de internet...o ambas juntas...sumando a vivir en una casa sin intenet...por problemas...problemas, vamos. Intentaré actualizar más pronto,¡A Dios pongo por testigo, que no volveré a tardarme tanto en actualizar!(o bueno, mejor pongo a Inu de testigo n.n)

Espero que no os enfadeis mucho...si ya no hay reviews lo comprendo de verdad...solo espero que todo este lio familiar que estoy pasando se arregle pronto y pueda actualizar ya sin problemas.

karien.


End file.
